Dream Amidst A Nightmare
by Confession68
Summary: A year is a long time, and a lot can happen in that year. So, what happens in the year Nate has to train under Garp? And when that year is up, will he be allowed to join L's crew? Will they get to see the Straw-hats again? Mainly OC, but has LuNa. OCxOC INCOMPLETE/ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1: Kindness

**Author's Note: **All right folks! I hope you don't mind, but I took the time to write a little short story about Nate's year with Garp. As a warning, it's mainly about my OCs. So, if you have no interest in them, stop reading this. It is still a LuNa, and therefore, still has them in it, but the majority of it is still my OCs. I did have fun with this though, because I had the chance to get more in depth with my OCs, something writers don't get to do often. Also, it does answer a lot of unanswered questions you guys had. In any case, if you do choose to read it, I hope you enjoy it. Here's the first chapter for you! Ja!

**P.S.** Ah, when I say short … I mean it's only going to be like 5 chapters long. I already have 4 chapters done, but here's the first chapter.

**Dream Amidst A Nightmare**

**Chapter 1: Kindness**

"Are you ready, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's go. There are some people you need to meet first."

"Yes, sir."

Garp and Nate walked down the halls of the marine headquarters that Garp was stationed at, at the time. There were two people just ahead that were talking to one another. From the distance they were, Nate could make out a tall man and a woman, both in marine uniform, but one was of captain class. He seemed to have light brown hair the closer they got, and the woman, jet black. As they neared, his lips parted in a gape as his eyes widened.

'_It's them_ ...'

As soon as they approached, both turned to smile at them.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning!" Garp replied heartily as he grinned at them both.

Jin then nodded to Garp. "Morning, sir." He said before nodding to Nate as well. "Morning."

Desini smiled to Garp before turning to Nate. He was staring at her oddly which made her furrow her brows a bit curiously into her smile.

"Boy, I want to introduce-"

"I know who they are …"

Blinking, all three looked down at him in some surprise. "S'at so?" Garp asked as he quirked a brow.

"Yes, sir …"

"I take it … from one of your many travels?"

"Yes, sir."

"Many travels?"

Both looked over at Jin, who also had a quirked brow. Desini blinked at Nate, since he had been staring at her oddly the entire time.

"Our boy here has the ability to travel to different worlds. Isn't that right, Nate?"

"Yes, sir."

Both Jin and Desini actually looked surprised by this. "He has an ability?"

"That's right." Nate replied quickly to Desini's question as he frowned.

Suddenly, Nate was hit in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You will address the Ensign accordingly as either sir or ma'am, recruit! She's a higher rank than you are, boy!"

"Y-Yes, sir …"

A smile slowly broke out onto Desini's face as she watched a small blush form on the bridge of his freckled nose. He looked over at her smile and made a surprised expression. It was the exact same smile as the other one. His blush worsened as he pursed his lips with a huff and looked away from her. Tilting her head, Desini quirked a brow, but kept her smile. She had to wonder about this other self of hers. What had she done to this man to cause such a reaction that she kept getting from him?

"So how are things, Captain Jin?"

"Things are okay, others on schedule. We've had a few problems, but now that your grandson has returned, I'm sure they will be rectified." Jin replied with a smile as he placed his hands behind his back.

"I've no doubt they will. In any case, Nate here will be training with us for a year."

"Only a year, sir?" Jin asked as he furrowed his brows.

"That's right. It's his punishment. It will be … intense."

Both of Jin's brows rose at this. "Oh I see … Then I do not envy him …"

Garp broke into laughter. "Indeed! You're going to help me."

"Of course." Jin replied with a slow smile as he shifted his eyes to Nate.

Nate was looking right back into his eyes, showing no fear of their words. '_He's either really naïve, stupid, or very brave. Only time will tell._'

After awhile, Jin finally looked back up at Garp. "I take it we start first thing in the morning?"

"Yup! Before the rising sun!" Garp replied as he smirked at Jin.

"I understand, Vice Admiral. We will be present and accounted for." Jin said as he looked over at Desini, who nodded. Then he looked back at Garp. "My shift is ending, and I can't wait to get home."

Grinning big, he then slapped Jin's back. "Ah, that's right! Make sure to say hello to your wife for me! She's a splendid young lady, very hard working!"

Desini snorted and chuckled as she looked away, which caused Jin to frown down at her and earned her a nudge from him. "Will do ..." He said before finally facing Garp again with a smile. "I'm sure Yuki will be glad to hear from you. She was more than happy to learn that Luffy had returned safely as well as his crew."

"Yes, of course!" Garp said as he chuckled at both of them before turning to Nate. "Let's go, boy!"

"Yes, sir!" Nate replied as he followed along behind him, glancing only once over his shoulder to look at them before facing forward again.

After they walked off, Jin turned to frown down at Desini. "What the hell was that?!"

Her smile widened as she turned to him. "What the hell was what?!"

"That laugh!"

"You're reading too much into it …" She said with another giggle as she began to walk where Garp and Nate had gone.

"Like hell I am! I know you don't like Yuki …"

"It's not that I don't like her really … Just that we don't necessarily get along, is all …"

"Right …"

Smiling and laughing softly, she turned to offer him a warm smile. Sighing, he then relaxed as he walked beside her. "I know she's not exactly … sociable … I'm trying though."

"I know." She said as she kept her smile, but looked ahead of her. "I'm sure you will do great things with her."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She chuckled again. "I just mean … I'm sure you'll be able to help her become more sociable, is all." '_And teach her some manners …_'

"She's gotten better … When we're at home … we have … 'lessons' …"

Quirking a brow, she then turned to look at him with an inquisitive and curious brow. "Lessons?"

"Yeah … lessons …"

"I see …"

"She … doesn't really … respond well, but we're getting there …"

"Mm … How's she making out being a homemaker now instead of a marine?"

"Pretty good, actually … Place is always clean when I get home and dinner made … She seems really happy too."

"Well, that's good. I was actually surprised when she turned in her commission."

"We had talked about it before getting married. It was something she wanted to do … to … make a more comfortable home for us."

She smiled warmly again. "I see. Well, I'm really glad you guys are so happy."

He turned to look down at her as she continued to look ahead. "Thanks …" He said warmly before nudging her. "So, when's it your turn?"

Scoffing a bit, she turned to look to the side, a slight blush forming over her nose. "Who says I wanna find someone and settle down …?"

Shifting his eyes ahead of him, his smile widened, but only slightly. "Come on, Des … I know you …"

Her cheeks puffed out and reddened further. "No you don't!"

"Yes I do …"

She released the air in her cheeks as she drooped a bit. "How should I know …?" She said softly as her expression mimicked her voice.

Sighing softly as well, he nudged her again. "Hey, don't let it get ya down. You're a beautiful girl, Des. It'll happen. Happiness happens to everyone …" He said as he looked down at her again. "Even if it seems like it never will …"

Closing her eyes, she then took in a deep breath. Happiness was something that was hard to come by for her … her past not being something she liked to remember. However, ever since meeting Jin, that was slowly starting to change. She had found somewhat of a family again when she'd joined the marines, and she was really happy with that. However, he had someone to share that happiness with. She had no one.

Shrugging it off, she then smiled as she looked back up at him. She had met some incredible people over the past month, and had even gotten the chance to meet the famous Monkey D. Luffy. He'd given her an odd look, but she had brushed it off.

"I'm happy. I've got my friends and co-workers."

"Mm hmm …" He hummed all knowingly. She pursed her lips, choosing to ignore him. "What about that new recruit just now?"

She scrunched up her nose. "He was short …"

"Yeah, well … sometimes happiness comes in small packages …" He said as he smiled.

She giggled to herself as she grinned. "You're stupid."

"Then I guess stupid is the new smart."

She snorted as she smiled wider. "Do-n't flatter yourself …"

Chuckling, he just shook his head as they turned the corner. "Okay, well … there are quite a few marines here who are quite smitten with you. What about them?"

"Mm …" She said as she shrugged.

"What about Abel …?"

She scoffed softly as she smiled and looked out of the windows they passed. "Abel's an idiot like you …"

"Oi, oi … I'm not that much of an idiot … but I agree Abel's an idiot … He's good looking though …"

Desini shook her head, still looking out of the window. Abel was indeed good looking. Not as much as Jin, but he was pretty close. He was the tall, dark and handsome. Well, not quite the dark. He had black hair, like hers and, she had to admit, very beautiful eyes. They were a light hazel color, but seemed to shift colors depending on his mood. Sometimes they were light brown, sometimes green, sometimes yellow, and the one that interested her the most, was sometimes red.

He also had a slight beard that wrapped around his mouth and came over his chin a bit. That, she also had to admit, was attractive. His other prominent feature was his nose. It was a bit on the pointed side, which only added to his attractiveness, making his features appear sharp. And then his lips that were fairly full and always sporting a playful smile, but Abel was … Abel …

"Sure, he's good looking … but he's still Abel."

Chuckling, he just nodded. "I guess he's just not for you, huh?"

"Mm mm …" She hummed with a smile as she shook her head.

"Mah, let's not worry about it. Sorry I brought it up."

"It's all right. It's nice talking about it with someone."

Smiling, he placed an arm around her and pulled her against with him a slight squeeze. "Anytime." She smiled and just chuckled as they finally made their way outside. "Why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Mmmm …" She hummed as she shook her head, her smile widening.

"Oh, come on! I'm telling you, she's gotten better. Come and see. I think she would be happy to see you."

Sighing, she closed her eyes, but never lost her smile. "All right … I'll come …"

"Good!" He said with a grin as he gave her another squeeze. "Let's go!"

xxxx

The four marines sat at the table, eating their lunch.

"So, seriously? Not even one?"

"No Abel … not even one …"

"That's gotta be a lie …"

"And here I never thought I'd regret having to spend so much time with you …"

There were two chuckles that rang out into the air. "Come on, Abel. It's not like she had the time in her line of work, and now even more so that she's a marine."

"Still … a beautiful girl like you, never had a boyfriend or a lover?" Abel asked in a low voice as he leaned over towards her, a small smile playing on his lips and without looking at Jin.

Drink in her hand, Desini then turned to look at him, her smile mimicking his. "Never …" She finally said as she leaned towards him. "And what about you? How many poor souls have you bedded and ditched within the last month?"

"Mmm …" Jin hummed as a grin began to spread across his face.

Abel just continued to stare into her eyes, the small smile widening a bit. "Well, I don't know … Maybe I'm a good little boy like Jin over here and just waiting for the perfect woman to come along." He said in a soft voice.

However, this only caused Desini to snort and then turn to laugh. "Oi, oi, oi … Let's not get into me here …" Jin said as he furrowed his brows into his smile.

"But you were such a good little boy, virgin until marriage! It's so sweet, I could swoon!" Abel said as he turned to give Jin his sweetest and most innocent face, which caused Desini to laugh harder.

"Shut the hell up, you liar! Good little boy my ass! I mean look at you! You could possibly be the devil himself with that beard and pitch black hair and eyes that change color so often it's freaky!"

"Hey! My hair is pitch black!"

"Ah, but you look like an angel, sweet love." Abel said as he turned to grab her hand and kiss it softly.

"Please …" She said with a humored smile as she took her hand away from his.

During this entire display, Nate ate quietly and just looked up to watch a few times. It had already been a month since they had been together, training together. However, he was never a very social person. He actually found the three's relationship to be a curious one. They constantly insulted each other, but yet they were such good friends and laughed at what the others said. While deep in thought, Abel suddenly turned to him with a smile.

"What about you? Ever had a lover?"

Nate shifted his eyes up to his, his expression emotionless. "No …" He replied simply as he looked back down at his food. However, a small flush appeared on his cheeks. "Kinda hard to do when you're on the run …"

"Right …" Abel said as he arched a brow at him. "You know … about that … I've been meaning to ask. Why the sudden change?"

"From criminal to marine?" Nate asked as he continued to eat.

"Yeah, I mean … Garp isn't exactly the most … lenient man in the world. And I know that we haven't exactly been easy on you. What makes you stick around? You could leave at any opportunity with your … ability, but yet … here you are … sticking it out, completely unrestrained. Why?"

Desini frowned a bit as she shifted her eyes to Nate. They always tried talking to him and including him in the conversations, but he was never really responsive. She could understand why he might feel uncomfortable with them, seeing as they used to be on opposite ends. However, he seemed to be trying to distance himself from them. She had to admit, she was impressed with his tolerance. He would always get back up, ready for more, never once giving up. Although, only one month had passed, she wasn't sure how he would feel about it within the next eleven months.

Nate remained quiet for a long moment as he chewed, and it appeared he had no intention of answering, but they still waited regardless.

"Kindness …" He finally replied quietly before grabbing his empty plate. "Excuse me …" He said as he got up and walked away.

Each frowned at his back before looking at one another. "Kindness …?" Abel asked as he quirked a brow. "What the hell is that?"

"You know … where you treat people nicely. I knew you were a jerk, but I never knew to what extent …."

"Ha ha …" He said as he grinned at Desini. "I mean, what the hell kind of response was that …?"

"Don't know …" Jin said as he turned to look at Nate's back some distance as he put his dish away. "He hasn't said much of anything or really interacted with us much over the past month."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he's uncomfortable with us …" Desini said, voicing her earlier thoughts.

"Yeah, it is understandable … Maybe he thinks we don't like him because of it … and because we have to beat the hell out of him everyday …" Jin said as he frowned when Nate went and sat by himself.

"Mm, maybe …" Abel said as he finished up his food, frowning as well.

"Well, maybe one of us should go talk to him … Maybe try and … get _something_ out of him …" Desini suggest as she joined them.

Both Jin and Abel raised their brows before turning to look at her. "Right …" She said as she rolled her eyes and then stood up.

Taking a deep breath, she then walked over to him wringing her fingers together. "Hey …"

Blinking, Nate quickly looked up at her, a bit surprised she had come over to him. He shifted his eyes to the side quickly before looking back up at her. "Yeah …?"

"I just, um … wanted to …" She started before taking a quick breath. "Can we talk?"

He continued to blink up at her before swallowing a bit and then looked away. "What's to talk about …?"

"Do you feel uncomfortable around us?"

He looked back up at her, his eyes wide again. "What …?"

"You know … because … I mean … do we make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked as she looked down at him. '_He has really nice eyes …_' She thought to herself as she clutched at her own fingers again.

He stared up at her for awhile before looking away again. "Kinda …"

"We … don't mean to make you feel that way."

"It's not like that …"

"Oh?"

He sighed as he slumped a bit where he sat. "I just … don't like to talk to people …"

Furrowing her brows slowly, she then tilted her head to get a better look at him. "Why not? What about your old crew?"

Shrugging, he didn't bother to look at her, still staring ahead. "I didn't really talk to them, and they didn't really care to talk to me … I was mainly used to help get the treasure out without much trouble."

"Then why did you stay with them?"

He scoffed a bit as he shook his head, but didn't bother to smile. "Now that … I don't know …"

"Why did you … take things then?" She asked softly, now curious to understand this man from what he had just told her.

Feeling like he'd said too much already, he shook his head. "Doesn't matter … My past is over."

She continued to frown at him for a long while, knowing he was dismissing her from the conversation. Shifting her eyes downward, she then nodded. "Right …" She said as she turned to walk back to the other two. "If … you need to talk … or anything …" She started before shrugging. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable around us …" She said as she walked off.

Sighing deeply, Nate let his eyes slide shut. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be comfortable with them. He wasn't the type that ever really fit in anywhere. The only people he ever felt comfortable around were his sister … and the Nami from the other world.

"So?" Abel asked once she had returned.

Shrugging, she sat back down before turning to look back at Nate. "Not so good … I got a little out of him though, but then he cut me off …"

"Well, it's his own right. Maybe he will come around, just gotta give him time …" Jin said as he picked up his plate to place it with the others.

"Maybe …" Desini said quietly as she kept her eyes on Nate's back.

xxxx

"Gah!"

Jin frowned down at the smaller man, resting on his elbows and knees as he panted hard, looking as if he'd seen better days. Garp had told them … none too nicely … that they'd been going far too easy on the boy, and that they needed to pick it up a few notches. The smaller man didn't stay down long, getting right back up with some trouble, and got back into position, despite his labored and sporadic pants. Swallowing hard, Jin lunged forward again, sinking his fist into the other man's gut.

"Guh!" Nate exclaimed as he doubled over.

"Come on! You gotta dodge it!" Abel yelled from the side, where he sat next to Desini.

Desini's frown never left since the training started, just like every day. It would seem he had never really learned to fight. She guessed, he never really had to, being used to just using his ability to run away from anything. She watched as the smaller man threw a punch, which Jin easily dodged and dealt another punch of his own, catching his face. He grunted as he spun around and hit the ground. Her eyes narrowed a bit in a painful expression as she watched him.

He propped himself up on his elbows, spitting the blood flooding his mouth onto the ground below. Then he shakily stood back up and turned around, ready for more. Jin also narrowed his eyes, wondering how it was this small man could keep getting back up each time, and each time he showed no fear or hesitation. It had only been three months though, and it was just going to get worse. Once he had become a little stronger, he was going to be given hard labor to do.

"Come on! Come at me!" Jin encouraged as he beckoned him with his arms.

Face hard, Nate sprinted forward, using the speed granted to him because of his small frame, and then finally landed a hit. However, Jin took it easily, coming back on him, and upper cutting his chin, sending him flying back.

"Gah!" He grunted as he landed on his back hard.

Cringing for a moment, he then rolled over to rest on his elbows again before getting back up once more. Garp watched from a distance, grin on his face with his arms tightly crossed. He had to commend the boy for his determination and endurance. It was definitely impressive to say the least. He had something to prove, and he was dead set in doing it. Perhaps his grandson had been right about the boy after all, but only time would tell for the boy still had nine months to go.

After the match, they all walked back to the encampment. As usual, Desini patched up Nate's wounds. Usually, he would sit in silence, just waiting for her to finish, neither talking at all. However, this time, she felt compelled.

"I know this was asked before … but why?"

Turning to look at her, Nate seemed a little confused by what she said. "What?"

"Why do you do it?" She asked as she sat in front of him to clean off his busted up lips and black eyes. "You're not even allowed time to rest before you're having to fight again … I know you said that it was because of kindness … but what did you mean by that?" She asked softly before shifting her eyes to meet his.

He stared into her eyes for awhile before shifting them downward. "It's not important."

"Obviously it is …" She replied quickly after he'd finished.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Call it being human …" She replied softly.

He shifted his eyes back up to hers as she continued to dab at his bleeding lips. "Human …?"

"Being curious … I would … just like to understand why, is all. You have so much determination. I'm just curious about you." She said as she looked back into his eyes.

His cheeks flushed again as he looked away from her. "Why?"

"I asked first." She replied quickly.

He quickly looked up at her. Both just stared at one another for a long while as she'd paused in her work. After awhile, he sighed and looked down. He was quiet for a long while, and she had begun to think he wasn't going to answer.

"The other world we came from … there was another Nami there …"

Desini's eyes widened. "Nami … Captain Luffy's wife and lieutenant?"

"Aa …" He replied quietly.

Desini just blinked, very curious now. "Wha-What about her?"

"Before I'd gotten there … I had crossed through another world … There was another Luffy there, who followed us as I was still being chased by them … He turned out … to be …" He started as he seemed to lose a little color. "… a real asshole …"

"Ah?" She questioned as she perked up with wide confused eyes.

"He was bad to the very core … Cruel … mean … a real fucked up psycho …" He whispered as he shook his head.

She frowned softly, not really being able to envision the man she met to be like how he described. "When we got to the other world … He ended up finding me … and made a deal with me to get rid of Captain Luffy for me if I helped him … I agreed … seeing it as a good deal … at the time … He ended up going back and then taking this other Nami. They weren't quite strong enough for him at that time … She, as well as the other Luffy and crew were pirates there …"

"Pirates?!" She asked as she sat back a bit in shock.

"Yeah, but not like how you think. They weren't anything like your typical pirates. They were actually a lot like the Luffy and crew here, but still really different. They were kind and hospitable … Anyways … at first … I was kind of mean to her … Why should I have cared about anyone else …? However, even so … she was still kind to me. She didn't really fear me. She wasn't like that. She hardly ever showed fear … except for … when she thought we might get hurt …"

Desini began to furrow her brows slowly as she listened to him. "When it came time to buy supplies … she would always ask me if I needed anything … Even though we were both … bad people to her … she still took care of us and saw to our needs … I've never had anyone do that for me before … Not … Not here …" He whispered as he seemed to droop a bit. "She didn't care that I was different … She didn't care that I had an ability, or that _he _had one. It was like … we were just like everyone else to her … We were … just people like her …"

Gaping softly at him, she was beginning to understand him now. He wasn't discriminated by this Nami for being different or for having an ability, although, that's how the Nami here was. After all, she'd married a Devil Child.

"The other one here is just like her, but the person she married is the epitome of sainthood … I was a criminal … someone she should never have … treated so kindly … One day we were on an island … and someone pulled a gun on her … I didn't think … I just reacted … and took the bullet for her."

Desini gasped softly, surprised he would do such a thing for someone he didn't really know all that well. "She was so surprised at what I done and confused … I was just as confused … She was the one that treated me … and after … I had contracted a fever … She actually nursed me back to health … After that … I ended up protecting her from that other Luffy as much as I could and …" He said as he shrugged. "… we became friends …"

So … it really was because of kindness that this man did what he did. His one simple response made so much sense now. She knew Luffy was strong, and from how it sounded, this bad Luffy was even more so. Seeing as he had no fighting skills, how was he able to protect that other Nami? She was beginning to understand why he sometimes limped. He must have gotten hurt quite a bit, but didn't care as long as that other Nami was protected. She was quite amazed by this man. So small yet …

"After that bad Luffy had been defeated, she had argued with Captain Luffy about my punishment. I mean the whole reason we'd gotten into that mess was because of me … But she still fought for me … even to him … That's when he had decided that my punishment be to join his crew. However, the council didn't allow that. Garp interceded and asked that I spend a year with him before it would be considered if I could join Luffy's crew or not … So, to keep the promise we both made to her … I'm going to get through this. When a year's time comes … we promised to visit them … I have to be there …"

Her brow arched a bit curiously. "A-Are you … in love with her … or something?"

He quickly looked up at her with wide eyes and a massive blush. "Wha-What?! No!" He exclaimed quickly before shaking his head and frowning deeply. "It's not like that! Besides … she has the other Luffy there. She … She just …" He started before sighing heavily and looking away. "She reminded me of my sister …"

"Your sister?" She asked as she blinked. "Where is your sist-"

"She's dead …" He said curtly before turning to frown at her. "Are you done yet?"

Frowning sadly herself, she bit her lip and looked down. "N-Not yet …" She said quietly before looking up to finish patching him up. Once she was done, she leaned back. "Okay, I'm d-" She started, but he'd immediately gotten up and left. She frowned at where he'd left from before sighing softly as she closed her eyes.

As he walked out, he stomped off before he began to slow his pace, feeling like a total ass. After all, he had just told her a story about someone who had treated him kindly, which was exactly how she was treating him, and she was even from the same unforgiving world as him. She wasn't even a Devil Child either, and yet he had treated her so … unkindly … Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply as he stood there. Running his hand over his head, he then just continued on.

That night, Desini laid in her bunk, staring up blankly and thinking about what Nate had told her earlier that day. She was pretty sure he had the basic attitude a lot of Devil Children had. If the world is going to treat me so unkindly, why should I care about it? However, someone without an ability had treated him kindly without even asking for anything in return. Because of that person, he had changed. However, she really felt there had to be a little more to it.

Looking at Nate and the way he was, he didn't seem like he was ever really a bad person … only maybe … a little misguided. She could tell he still wasn't comfortable with them, even though they'd all been together for three months now. She was actually surprised he had said as much as he had, but she had overstepped a boundary when she'd asked about his sister. She also might have upset him with her stupid question …

Blushing a bit, she then puffed out her cheeks as she blew out the air. "That was a really stupid question …" She whispered to herself before turning on her side. "Are you in love with her …?" She repeated as she scoffed. "So stupid …" She said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

Maybe she could regain his trust again, and perhaps get him to talk about his sister too. She wondered how she had died. Sighing again, she then pulled the covers back away from her head before closing her eyes. '_I should really get some sleep … Training starts early again tomorrow …_ _and it will be my turn …_'

xxxx

Nate skid across the mucky mud to a stop before shakily trying to standing up, but then fell right back into the mud. His sword was thrown just in front of his face as he leaned up and looked at it. Then he looked up to the person who'd done it. Desini stared down at him as the rain poured, her sword up and ready.

"Get up."

He reached out his arm, the mud wanting to suck him in, and clutched at the handle of the sword as he attempted to get up. The sword slid across the mud as he stood up. He drooped a bit, panting heavily as the rain dripped from his hair and face. Then he lifted his sword, and as soon as he did she attacked.

"Guh!" He exclaimed as he barely managed to block her attack with his sword.

Getting pushed back by the force of her attack, he dug his feet into the ground, but since it was slippery, they both skid across it. She pushed him back the rest of the way, and came back at him again. He swiped his sword, hitting hers away, but her skill was ten times greater as she quickly came back and swiped his arm.

"Aah!" He cried as he stumbled back and clutched at his arms.

"Come on! Attack me!"

However, he only continued to stare at her, panting heavily. She blinked her eyes against the rain as she stared back at him. His green eyes seemed twice as vibrant in color as he just stared back.

"Attack me."

Nothing happened. He only continued to stare at her. Furrowing her brows, she then raised her sword a bit and swiped at him. He ground his teeth and jumped back.

"Attack me!"

She furrowed her brows deeper when he still didn't obey, and just continued to stare at her, a slight frown on his face. She felt a flush creep up her cheeks from the intensity of it. Biting the inside of her lip, she then lunged for him again. She swiped her sword at his body, which he barely dodged, but she still managed to scratch his chest.

"Ngh …!" He exclaimed as he slipped in the mud and dropped to his knees, his hand flying to his chest.

"Why aren't you attacking me?!"

He didn't answer. His head was lowered as his fist sank into the mud, his sword almost disappearing with it. Narrowing her eyes, she then walked over and placed the tip under his chin.

"Get up …" She said as she lifted it up and with it his chin as he looked up at her.

He slid his foot to the front as he stood, and as he did, her sword tip followed him. She carefully slid the point to his throat, but he only continued to stare at her, his expression blank and emotionless.

"Now … attack me …"

Yet again, she was met with silence. Her brows furrowed quickly before she pulled back her sword and used her elbow to hit him across the face.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he whirled to the side and hit the mud with a splash.

"I said attack me!" She yelled as she went over and then kicked his rib cage. Her stomach clenched tightly, making her feel sick, but she knew she had no choice. Orders were orders.

He began to cough up as he got onto his hands and knees, and then stood right back up to face her. "What the hell are you doing?! Attack her!" Jin yelled from the side as he and Abel watched.

That's not what he did still, instead he just faced her, his expression never faltering. Clenching her teeth, she walked up to him and punched him, but not hard.

"Attack me!" She yelled, but when he just kept his head turned to the side from when she'd punched him, she then pushed him. He stumbled back, but then just turned and frowned at her. "I said … attack me!!" She yelled as she shoved him again.

However, this time, he came back at her, grabbed her and then flipped her over his shoulder. She cried out as she hit the ground, and then he suddenly sat on her to keep her down. Pulling back his fist, he then brought it back down to hit her, but then stopped. Gasping, expecting a hit, she turned her head slightly, but then blinked when nothing happened. He was just frowning down at her, his fist held in place. Then suddenly, he sucked his tongue and just stood up.

"What the hell was that?! Why didn't you hit her?! You had her!" Jin yelled as he walked over to them.

"I don't want to …"

"Don't want to?! This is your training! You have to learn to hit back!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why?!"

"… I just can't …" Nate replied quietly after awhile as he looked away from both.

Sighing heavily, Jin looked to the side before looking at Desini. "It's fine … I'll take over from here … If he won't hit you … he won't hit you …"

Desini sighed and rolled her eyes before looking over at Nate, but he wasn't looking at either one of them. Then she nodded and stood up. "Fine … I guess I'll just stick to patching him up …" She said as she made her way to sit next to Abel, sheathing her sword.

Abel watched her approach with a small smile on his lips. "You're beautiful, even when extremely dirty."

"Shut up, Abel …" She said as she plopped down next to him, trying to get some of the mud off from her.

Pulling out his own sword, he then pointed it towards Nate. "Let's go …"

Seemingly satisfied, Nate rose up his sword and lunged for Jin. Releasing a quick and annoyed sigh, Desini crossed her arms and frowned. "What was his problem …?"

"Maybe he couldn't bring himself to hit such a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, well …!" She started as a flush began to darken her cheeks. "It's part of his training!"

"I wouldn't be able to hit you either …" Abel said quietly and seriously.

Blinking, she turned to look at him with a surprised frown. He only turned to look at her, his seriousness replaced with an amused smile. "Fallen for me yet, angel?"

Snorting and shaking her head, she looked back towards the two fighting, not at all surprised. "You wish …" She muttered quietly.

Abel continued to look at her before losing his smile completely and just turning to watch the fight. He was telling the truth, of course. There was no way he would ever be able to hit someone as beautiful as she was, and he just didn't mean the outside. To him, she was a rare beauty, beautiful inside and out. She was a pure and good woman. She always put others before herself, never once hinting towards the selfish option. Him on the other hand … He was no good for someone like her, and he knew it.

However, this new kid … Sure, he used to be a criminal, but somehow … his heart seemed even more pure than his own. Here he was … willing to endure a year of extreme hardship and for what …? He honestly didn't think he'd be able to do the same. And honestly, he envied the kid for having such strong conviction and determination. He didn't think he could ever have such a drive to do what was really right. He was lazy and only really joined the marines to get a little ahead in life, and for the affects a uniform usually had on a woman.

No, he was anything but pure and incredibly selfish. He knew she deserved better, and thus is why he overly flirted and teased to push her away from him. He may have slipped up a moment ago, but he was good at catching himself. Glancing over, Desini noticed that Abel's face was a bit more serious than he usually had. Her brows furrowed a bit before she shifted her eyes forward. However, she soon looked away again from the brutal abuse Nate was receiving from his lack of training.

xxxx

Later after the training was over, Desini was patching up Nate's wounds a little roughly. His eye twitched and teeth gritted, but he said nothing. She finally tied down one of the bandages, pulling it tight.

"Aah!" He cried out as he turned to frown at her. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What the hell is _my _problem?! What about you?! Why didn't you hit me?!"

"Because I didn't want to!"

"Why not?! Is it because I'm a woman?! Is that it?!"

He leaned in a little closer to her, his frown deepening. "Yes." He replied without hesitation before straightening and looking ahead of him again.

"Wha …?" She breathed as she gaped at him before clenching her teeth down in anger. "Just because I'm a woman?! What? You think I can't take a hit?!"

"It's not like that …"

"What do you mean it's not like that?! Don't think I was strong enough?!"

"I told you! It's not like that! It has nothing to do with strength, because you're obviously stronger than me! Why the hell would that be my reason?!" He said as he turned to frown deeper at her.

"Then what is it?!"

"I just couldn't bring myself to hit you, okay?!" He yelled back as his face flushed slightly, and then he looked away. "Are you done …?"

She could only gape at him wide eyed from his forceful and honest reply as a flush also crossed her nose. She blinked a few times to clear her mind before looking down at him again. "N-No …" She said, suddenly embarrassed about his shirtless state.

Her mind began to try and think of a way to change the atmosphere by trying to think of a subject. "I-I'm sorry about yesterday …" She finally said, remembering about her stupid question.

"Sorry for what …?"

"For my stupid and careless question …"

"Which one …?"

She bit her lip as she flushed darker in embarrassment, not realizing she might have asked more than one stupid question. "About … the other Nami … and … um …"

"Oh that …" He replied in a mutter. "Don't worry about it …"

Sighing in some relief as she closed her eyes, she then opened them up almost immediately to finish patching up his wounds. "I'm … also sorry if I crossed a boundary when asking about your sister …" She said softly as her hands also became gentle to his wounds.

Sighing deeply, Nate slowly slid his eyes shut. "I'm sorry for being so rude …"

Shifting her eyes up to him quickly, they remained wide from the surprise of his apology. "You've only been kind to me … and I've been anything but …"

"I …" She stuttered before looking down and taking a deep breath. "I said something stupid … I don't blame you …"

"It's not an excuse to be so rude … and … it wasn't stupid … I … might have thought the same thing …" He said as his cheeks darkened.

She let her eyes shift back up to him before looking back down again. "H-How … did she die … if I may ask?" She asked softly as she dabbed an alcohol swab on the wound on his arm.

He stared at the ground below him and sighed deeply again. "She … got sick …"

"Sick …?" She asked softly and cautiously as she looked up at him again.

"Aa …" He replied, it seemed not ready to explain anything more.

"I see …" She replied softly as she then begun to patch up his arm.

Feeling as if he owed her, but still not comfortable talking about it, he clenched his fists and eyes shut tight before speaking. "She got sick … and … our father didn't want to put in the money to make her well again … So he let her die …" He said quickly before opening his eyes again.

Gasping softly, she quickly looked up at him in shock. "What …?"

"He left one day with her … and when he came back … she wasn't with him … He told me … she was dead." He said a little coldly as he opened his eyes again. "That's when I made a promise to myself that I would never need for anything … I had the ability to take what I wanted and needed … So … I did …" He whispered as his face saddened. "But it was too late by then … If I had just … taken … medicine-something …" He continued before his face softened. "I didn't do anything for her either …"

She just continued to stare at him as she took soft, shaky breaths. Suddenly, he shifted just his eyes towards her as a single tear glided down his cheek. Then he quickly stood up and left without saying a word. Blinking rapidly, she felt tears sting her eyes as she just continued to stare in the place he had just been sitting.

xxxx

Laying in his bunk, Nate stared up above him, thinking about his sister. He remembered when Nami had once said he wasn't as bad of a person as she had first thought … but he was …

_Blinking a few times, she furrowed her brows as her lips parted, and her frown turning sad. "Believe it or not …" She started as she recovered from her surprise, "I don't take people saving my life lightly … I don't appreciate what he called or did to you after what you did for me …"_

"_It doesn't matter … Please, don't try and protect me …" He said as he lowered his head. _

_Frowning even sadder, she also lowered her gaze. "You're … not as bad as I first thought …" She whispered._

"_No … I am …" He whispered back._

"I am …" He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes against the tears.

"I let her die too …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note:** So, there's the first chapter. What did you guys think? I am a little curious to hear your opinions if you don't mind. I will post up the next chapter in maybe two days time. I'm trying to give myself time to finish up the rest of the story. Anyways, please tell me if it was good or not. I will still post the rest anyway, seeing as I wrote most of it already, but I would still like to get an opinion. I normally don't like OC type stories, but I wanted to do this. So, if you can have patience to the last few chapters, those questions will be answered. Anyways, ja!


	2. Chapter 2: The One At Fault

**Author's Note: **Mm, I don't really got anythin' to say this time around. So, I will just let you guys read … Oh! Except I have pics of my OCs as sims, if you guys care to see them~! Here's my photobucket link! X)

http ( : ) ( / ) (/ ) s245 ( . ) photobucket ( . ) com ( / ) albums ( / ) gg49 ( / ) Confession68 ( / ) Just remove all the spaces and (). X) Anyways, enjoy the read for those who care. X9

**Dream Amidst A Nightmare**

**Chapter 2: The One At Fault**

That morning for breakfast, all four sat around the table, but only two were talking. As if noticing at the same time, both Jin and Abel looked over at Desini, who was staring down at her food as she ate silently.

"Oi, what's got you so quiet this morning? Start your period?"

Instead of glaring at him, like she normally would, or coming back with some snide reply, she just shook her head and stuffed a forkful into her mouth. Frowning down at her seriously, Abel then looked up at Jin, seeing as he knew her longer, but knew himself that something was wrong. Jin was also frowning down at her.

"You okay, Des?"

"Yeah, I'm fine …" She replied quietly.

"Des …"

Nate shifted his eyes up to her, knowing the reason for her silence before quickly shifting his eyes back down. Sighing deeply, Desini finally lifted her head to smile at Jin.

"I'm all right." She said before looking down again.

Even during the training she had remained quiet, not really being able to watch, so she kept her head down. When training had ended for the day, they both ended up back at the camp for her to patch his wounds as normal.

"I'm sorry …"

"Nothing to be sorry for …"

Biting her lip, she tried her hardest to focus on one of his many wounds. "I'm still sorry …" She said as she threaded a needle to stitch him up. "How … How old was she?"

"Twelve …"

"And you …?"

"… Twelve …"

Inhaling softly, she quickly looked up at him. "Twins …"

"Mm hmm …" He hummed as he looked down.

"You were only twelve …"

"Yup …"

"I mean … why do you blame yourself …? Why do you feel so guilty? You were so young … How could you have possibly known what to do for her …?"

He turned to look at her, a little bewildered, but wide eyed. "What …?"

"I mean … there's some many types of medications … There's acetaminophen, ibuprofen, penicillin, naproxen, _hydrocodone_/acetaminophen …" She said as she shook her head, "How could you have possibly known which one she needed in order to get better …?"

His eyes widened further as he continued to stare at her. Then she sighed a bit. "It wasn't your fault, Nate … Your father … It was your father's responsibility … and he neglected that … It's his fault, Nate … not yours …" She said quietly as she leaned towards him a little bit. "He should have taken care of the both of you …"

Only being able to stare at her speechlessly, he then began to blink after awhile and looked away slowly. Biting her lip, she then looked back down to tenderly continue her task. But winced, as did he, when she stuck the needle into his skin.

"I could have stolen money then … and-"

"And done what? You were only twelve, Nate … I doubt you would have been able to keep them from catching you, and then where would she be? Alone with the man who wouldn't protect her …I know she didn't blame you … because I wouldn't have …"

He looked back over to her, his expression showing his frustration before he closed his eyes and looked away again. "Nate … it wasn't your fault … Stop blaming yourself …" She whispered as she leaned over to look into his eyes.

Shifting his eyes to meet hers, he could again feel his guilt eating at him, but somehow, her words seemed to be making him feel it less and less. As he stared down into her eyes, he saw as his vision became blurry. Blinking a few times, he then looked away from her. "Thanks …" He whispered as he kept his gaze to the side.

"Of course …" She replied quietly as she smiled and leaned back, continuing her work.

She may have had her doubts about this man, but not anymore. If she could, she would help him to endure this year, but she knew that wasn't possible. All she could really do was to offer him comfort, and patch up any wounds he got.

'_Maybe … Maybe that would be enough_.'

xxxx

"It's been four months since you've been under my care. Now that you've had some training … it's time for the hard labor … You're going to be put to work, and it's going to be strenuous."

"I understand, sir." Nate replied as he stared up at Garp, his expression unfaltering.

"You won't be so understanding once you get started."

"Even so … I'll do it all the same …" Nate replied, still not faltering.

"Right …" Garp said as he turned and began to walk away. "Let's go …"

Nate followed after him, looking around at where they were, Jin, Abel, and Desini right behind them. It looked to be some kind of construction site. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a large, neat pile of concrete blocks.

"Here we are!" Garp said as he turned to smirk down at Nate. "This wall needs to get built. It usually takes about twenty to thirty men to build a wall … You're going to do it alone …"

Turning to look towards the massive concrete blocks used to build the wall, Nate then took a deep breath and headed over to them. Garp just watched him as his smirk grew into a grin. Frowning, Desini just watched. He was so small, but yet was expected to do it all by himself. She knew that those blocks weighed between eighty to a hundred pounds each … The men building these walls usually had equipment to help them do it. Nate was going to have to pick up and carry each one by himself … for twelve hours each day … every day for the next four months.

"Do you think he can endure this for four months …?" She whispered a bit in concern.

"I don't know …" Jin replied just as quietly, a frown also upon his brow.

"I don't think I could …" Abel admitted honestly.

"You can't endure much of anything …" Desini said as she turned to look at him with a deep frown.

He shrugged. "True …"

Turning back, she watched as he had trouble lifting up the first block and then closed her eyes to take a deep breath. It was going to be punishment just having to watch. Garp turned towards Jin with a grin.

"I leave him to you …" He said before slamming his hand down onto Jin's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Jin replied as he watched Garp pass.

"Don't go easy on him."

"I know … sir …" Jin replied as he forced himself to keep face.

"Good." Garp said as he kept going.

Turning back to Nate, Jin sighed as he watched the younger man have trouble. "Let's go! Pick it up!" He yelled as he walked over to him.

xxxx

After about two weeks, Desini could already see how badly the hard labor was wearing Nate down. Every time after the day was up, and he'd go with her to her bunker to get patched up, he would always slump in his chair. And already, dark circles were appearing under his eyes. She just bit her lip and closed her eyes tight before making her way to him. Shifting her eyes down to his hands, she swallowed hard before slowly sitting down in her stool. His hands were blistered up to the point that there wasn't much skin left. It was all red and pocked with bumps, scars and scabs, most of the blisters having popped and scarred.

Reaching down, she took his hands into hers, which caused him to wince noticeably. "Sorry …" She muttered, but he didn't say a word, just kept his head lowered. Looking them over, she then pushed back on her stool and stood. "Come on. We need to run some cold water onto them." She said softly as she gave his wrists a small tug.

He got up, but with some trouble as he shuffled towards the makeshift sink in the makeshift bunkers they stayed in. Guiding him to the sink, she turned on the cold water and then brought both of their hands under the cool spray. She then carefully ran her hands over his to wash off any puss or blood that was on his hands. Lifting his head a bit, he looked down at their hands for a moment before letting his head lower once again.

When she was done washing away the blood and puss, she turned off the water and then grabbed a towel to carefully dry his hands, taking caution to be as gentle as possible so as not to pop more of his blisters. Then she guided him back to the stools.

"Come …" She said as she gave his wrists a tug again.

Following beside her, he then plopped down into his stool as she began to gently spread ointment over his blistered hands. He winced a bit every now and then, but her touch was so soft, it actually felt soothing to his sore and pulsing hands. Slowly lifting his head, he then shifted his eyes to look up into her face through his hair. Her brows were softly furrowed as she frowned down at his hands in concern, concentrating on not being too rough.

Eyes softening a bit, he then allowed his head to droop again. He was exhausted, and really just couldn't wait to sleep. He was even considering skipping dinner that night to get an extra hour of sleep, and how softly she was handling his hands was putting him to sleep even further. Closing his eyes, he suddenly slumped further before gently falling forward against Desini. Gasping and blushing massively, she blinked as her heart began to pound before finally looking down and realizing he had fallen asleep.

Blinking more and the blush still present on her cheeks, she then bit her lip before trying her best to lift him up and set him down on the extra cot she had. Covering him up, she then looked down at his sleeping face before sighing and finishing wrapping up his hands. Then she left to join the other two for dinner.

"Where's the newbie?"

Desini lifted her gaze to Abel's before flushing lightly and sitting down. "He passed out …"

Blinking down at her, Abel gave a small nod and smile. "All right, but why does that make you blush?"

Flushing further and frowning, she then looked up at him. "Don't worry about it …" She said before giving her attention back to her food.

"Where did he pass out at?" Jin asked as he quirked a brow.

"I-In my bunker …" She replied quietly as she tried to fight a deeper blush.

"Ooh, I see." Abel said in a low and deep voice. "You get to spend the night with the newbie, I see …"

"Shut up, Abel!" Desini exclaimed as she frowned deeper up at the older man.

"If you want, I can take him back to our bunker …"

"N-No … It's all right … He's really worn out. I'd rather not wake him …" She said as she looked over at Jin as her frown turned more concerned.

"All right, I understand." Jin replied as he smiled softly, which caused her to flush again and look down.

xxxx

"Hey … Hey, wake up …"

Groaning, a bandaged hand went straight to Nate's head before he slowly opened his eyes. However, at the person he saw, his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. Gasping, Desini took a step back, bringing her arm to her chest and hand to her chin.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you …"

Glancing around, he then noticed where he was, a flushed forming over his cheeks. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …"

"No, no, it's okay …" She said as she flushed a bit too and lowered her hand. "It's time to get up …"

"R-Right …" He said as he swung his legs over the side to stand, but then swayed on his feet.

"Ah!" She cried as she went to him to help him steady himself.

Flushing darker, he quickly stepped away from her, pushing off of her a bit. "I'm okay …" He said before starting to make his way out.

Still flushed, she watched him walk out before biting her lip and frowning. Then suddenly, without thinking, she sprinted forward and out. Carefully grabbing his hand, she then turned in the opposite direction and began to run with him.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" He called after her, but didn't stop.

Having seen everything, Jin stepped forward with a deep frown. "O-Oi!" He called before breaking into a run after them.

"Eh?" Abel questioned as he watched Jin run off before taking off after.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jin yelled as he watched both turn towards him. However, Desini just grinned, but rounded a corner and disappeared. "Oi!!"

"What the …?" Abel questioned as he frowned, running beside Jin.

"What's going on here?!" Garp bellowed as he stepped out of his bunker.

"Uh, it's nothing!" Jin called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner with Abel.

Furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes, Garp remained where he was before smirking. "Heh …"

Desini kept running passed other marines, Nate's hand still in hers before entering the jungle near the encampment. She quickly turned and continued running before ducking behind a large overhang of rocks. She peered around it and watched as both Jin and Abel stopped to look around before continuing onward, grinning at the obscenities that wafted her way.

"What the hell are you doing …?!" Nate whispered loudly from his place beside her.

Losing some of her grin, she then turned to him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Playing hooky."

"Wha-What …?!" He exclaimed as he blinked at her.

"You need a break … and unfortunately … this is the only way you're going to get it. Now come on …" She said as she quietly got up, but still stayed crouched and walked in the opposite direction as the other two had.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for this …" He said as he frowned at her back, but followed … seeing as she had yet to release his hand.

"You mean 'we' …"

"My getting into trouble goes without saying … but I'm not worried about that …"

Blinking a bit, she turned to look at him with large eyes before flushing and looking away. "Yeah well … I'm not worried about me either …" She said as she continued deeper into the jungle.

After they'd gone some distance, she stood up straighter and looked behind her to see that the coast was clear. Smiling in satisfaction, she turned back around and looked up.

"Look."

Obeying, Nate looked up and then tilted his head. In a tree above, was some fruit. Finally releasing his hand, she walked up to the tree and grabbed a hold of it. "W-Wait a minute …!" He exclaimed as a deep blush formed on his cheeks. "Let me do it!"

Turning to give him a sarcastic smirk, she then shifted her eyes downward. "I hate to say this … but you are in no condition to climb a tree."

"B-But … you're wearing a skirt …" He said as his cheeks flushed darker.

"Then I suggest you turn around." She said as she placed her foot on the tree and began to climb.

Gasping softly as his eyes widened, he quickly whirled around as his face heated further. Smiling at his back and biting her lips, she continued up before picking some of the fruits and carefully carrying them back down.

"All right, I'm down." She said as she approached him. Turning around with a slight flush, he frowned at her with slightly pursed lips. "Oh come now. Don't be angry with me." She said as she handed him some with a wink.

Grunting a bit, his cheeks darkened as he snatched what she gave him and then turned to the side. Giggling at his back, she then turned and continued walking.

"Come on." She called over her shoulder with a smile.

Turning and looking at her over his shoulder, he then sighed and then turned completely to follow. Taking a bite of one of her pieces of fruit, she then looked around before slightly changing direction.

"I hear water." She said as she made her way in that direction.

Also taking a bite into his, he tilted his head curiously, also hearing the sound. After walking for awhile, they came to a small clearing with a small stream and pool that had a waterfall pouring into it.

"Oh wow … It's beautiful." She said as she continued forward and then sat down on a rock. Following behind her, he remained standing where he was as he finished the last fruit. "You're supposed to be resting … Now sit down." She said as she grabbed his arm and tugged him down.

Inhaling sharply, he stumbled to the side unsteadily and plopped down beside her as his cheeks flushed again. "R-Right …"

Raising her knees slightly, but not immodestly, she placed her fruits in her lap and continued to eat. They sat in silence before Nate's curiosity about the girl got the better of him.

"It … was once mentioned that you were something else … before you were a marine … What was it?"

Blinking, Desini looked over at him, surprised he was actually asking a personal question, and even more surprised he remembered that. "I-I was a … bounty hunter …"

Eyes growing a little larger, he then quickly looked over at her. "A bounty hunter …?"

"Un …" She said as she looked away, her fruit in her mouth. Then she took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "I've been a bounty hunter since I was seven …"

"Seven?!" He exclaimed as he blinked at her with massive eyes.

She chuckled and looked over at him. "All right, not exactly … My parents died when I was seven … and I was taken in by these bounty hunters who happened by my island. They were actually hunting the pirates who had killed my parents. I had been alone for a few days before they came, eating what I could find … When they took me in, they trained me, taught me to fight, to use different weapons, and a lot of other things … When I got old enough, I started going with them on hunts. They were like my family …"

"What happened to them?"

Her expression softened as she lowered her gaze to her lap. "They died …"

"Oh … I'm sorry …"

"No, it's all right …"

"How'd they die?"

"Bit off more than they could chew …" She replied quietly as she leaned back onto her arms. "Our leader … Cesari … managed to save me, but then died later … I was only fourteen at the time …"

"What made you become a marine?"

She gave a small laugh as she looked up to the waterfall. "Met Jin …" She said as she smiled a little wider. "Met him about … two years ago … He saved my life … I hated him at first … but then we became friends." She said before getting up and off the rock, walking towards the waterfall.

"Why'd you hate him?"

"He was … a flirt …" She said as she scrunched up her nose a bit.

"A what …?" Nate asked as he blinked, not sure he could ever see Jin as a flirt … Now, Abel on the other hand …

She just laughed as she turned to him. "I know, hard to believe, right? He's so different now … He changed quite a bit once I got to know him though. His flirtatiousness was just a front. He was really good at it though …" She said as she gave a pursed and lopsided frown and looked back towards the waterfall. "Anyways … turns out it was a front because he actually had the hugest crush on his now wife for the longest time."

"I see …"

"When he started to change … and when I started to see the real person beneath his front … I found he was actually a very good man, just lazy …" She said as she chuckled, still staring at the waterfall.

Watching her, he tilted his head a bit. "Were … you in love with him …?"

A flush blossomed on her cheeks before they puffed out, and she turned her deep frown on him. "Now who's asking the stupid que-?!" She stopped mid question before realizing he had been teasing her. He actually had a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh …" She said as she flushed darker and looked away.

That had been the first time she had ever seen him smile, and it was kind of nice. But not only that, he _had_ actually been teasing her. Smiling herself, she bit her lip as she stared ahead of her.

"Anyways … so … here I am … in the marines …"

"So I guess … they're your new family now, huh?"

Her smile warmed and her eyes softened. "Yeah … Yeah, I guess they are. They are my family now … You know …" She started as she twined her fingers together behind her back. "You're my family now too …" She said softly before just shifting her eyes to him, the flush returning to her cheeks. "You're in the marines too now … and so … you're a part of this family … apart of my family …"

His lips parted a bit in a gape as he stared up at her in some surprise, his cheeks flushing a bit as well. Blinking a bit, he then turned to look down at the water. "Yeah … I guess that's true …"

Taking a few steps forward, Jin sighed in some relief that they were still in the area. He had actually been afraid that they had gone some place that was irretrievable. He had actually been surprised at Desini for what she'd done. He knew she had been going soft on the new kid, and had even grown an attachment to him, but he never would have thought she would do this.

However, seeing them there near the stream and just talking, he had to wonder. It was actually a surprise that she had trusted him enough to be alone with him, and wondered if they had been talking while he was being patched up. If they had been … she had never told him about it. What kind of a relationship did they have?

"So? What do we do?" Abel asked as he kept his eyes on them intensely.

"We bring them back …" Jin replied as he took a step forward.

However, a strong hand suddenly clamped over his shoulder. Inhaling a bit in complete surprise, he quickly turned to look up into the face of Vice Admiral Garp, who was also watching the two intently.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" Jin said in his surprise, having not even heard or sensed the man's approach. Abel quickly looked over in just as much surprise.

"No need, Captain …"

"Sir?" Jin questioned as he gaped up at him.

"They'll come back when they're ready … One day out of the year for a little time off … isn't too much to ask for … However … when they do get back … They will find many dishes and laundry that needs to be washed …" He said as he grinned.

"O-Of course, sir …" Jin replied as he stared up at the man in some astonishment.

After giving the two in the distance another grin, Garp then chuckled, turned and left. Jin and Abel both watched after him until he disappeared and then turned back to the two ahead of them.

"Huh …" Abel said as he shook his head. "Never would have taken Garp for a semi nice guy …"

"Mm …" Jin replied, keeping his eyes on the two for awhile. Then he turned to look at Abel and smiled. "Jealous?"

"Fuck no … She's a real pain in the ass. I feel sorry for him."

"Liar …"

"Asshole …"

"Well, shall we then?"

"Yeah, yeah …" Abel replied as he turned and began to walk back.

Jin watched him walk away, smile on his face, before turning to give one last glance to the two and then turned to follow after Abel. After a few hours of having exchanged stories about their families, Nate mostly about his sister, and Desini mostly about the bounty hunters, the two slowly walked back to the encampment, not really looking forward to the consequences.

"So … how bad do you think it will be?"

"I don't know …"

"Me either …" Desini replied as she frowned, chewing on her lip.

"You're the one who did it."

"I know that!" She said as she pursed her lips at him, but he was only smiling at her. Cheeks flushing, finding his smiles seemed to make her do that … she then looked back ahead of her. "I'm prepared for it, just not really looking forward to it …"

"Mm, I don't care either way."

"You know … I'm really surprised at how much you can endure … For a little guy, you sure are tough …"

"Oi-Oi …" He said as he frowned at her, waving his hand to the side.

However, she just giggled and grinned. "It's cute …"

Eyes growing a little bigger, he then blinked up at her before his cheeks tinged a bright red, and then he looked ahead of him. "I have to endure this …"

"Why? Because you made that promise?"

"That … and because it's just something I have to do … I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't run away anymore … Just because I have the ability to … doesn't mean that I should. It's the easy way out, the coward's way out, and I refuse to be that anymore." He said quietly.

"Mm, I don't think you were ever a coward, Nate."

Surprised at hearing those words, he turned to look at her. "What?"

"I don't think you were ever a coward. A coward will always be a coward, Nate. You … are not a coward. You had decided to take care of yourself, since no one else would. You decided to never need for anything. That's not a coward … a bit misguided ... but not a coward. Not wanting to get caught isn't cowardice … It's natural, instinct, and you … you were willing to take this punishment for your crimes. You let yourself get caught … You came back willingly … No Nate … You are not a coward …" She explained softly as she continued to stare ahead of her.

Nate just continued to watch her in astonishment from her words before slowly looking away. "And even though it's been this hard this past four and a half months … You're still here … You still have six and a half months to be here … but that's probably never even crossed your mind, nor does it bring you down to hear it. All you think about is that you'll endure it for what you believe in. I have to say … it's very admirable …"

His cheeks lit up lightly as he lowered his head a bit. She was right, he didn't see the next six months as a burden at all, and even thinking about it doesn't bring him down. He was just living day by day, knowing that each day brought him closer and closer to his freedom of the past. He had been willing to take any punishment, and even though the past four months had been hard, and the next six will be harder still, he still felt that way.

"Thanks …" He muttered quietly.

"Mm …?" She hummed as she looked down at him and blinked.

"Thanks … for … saying what you did … and for everything …"

She stared down at him for awhile before smiling down at him warmly and then giving him a soft nudge. "That's what families are about, right?"

He chuckled softly, a very pleasant sound. "Yeah … I guess so …"

"You _guess_ so?!" She said as she gave him a harder nudge, a grin slowly forming.

He chuckled again, a bit louder. "Yeah."

"Pfft!" She exclaimed before chuckling as well. "Some family member you are!"

Both just laughed before making it back to the encampment. Hearing the voices, Jin perked and turned as they both rounded the corner. As soon as Nate spotted them, he immediately dropped his smile, which caused Jin to furrow his brows curiously.

"There you are …" He said as he stood up straighter.

Desini still had a small smile as she approached. "Here we are …"

"Did you have 'fun' on your little … 'outting' …?"

"As a matter of fact we did …" She said as her smile widened, and they finally made it to them.

"Yeah? Just how much fu-mmm …?" Abel started, but was interrupted by an elbow to his gut.

Desini slowly blinked and shifted her eyes to Abel with a small smile. Just as fast as Jin elbowed Abel, he then retracted his arm. "That's nice … You're to report in to Vice Admiral Garp."

Nodding, but still smiling, Desini turned to make her way to Garp's bunker, Nate right beside her. "Son of a bitch …! That hurt …!"

"Not jealous, huh?"

"Shut up … I'm not jealous …" Abel said as he turned to finish his task.

"Uh huh … right …" Jin said as he smirked at Abel's back.

"Well … here we go …" Desini said as they approached Garp's bunker.

"Yup." Nate simply replied as he looked up at the door.

Sighing, Desini reached up and knocked on the door. "Come in …" They both heard from inside.

Opening the door, they both stepped inside, Desini closing the door behind her, and then both stood with the hands behind their backs at the ready. Garp was sitting at his desk, scribbling something down. Then he sat up, scooting his chair back, and then stood up to face them.

"How was your little trip?"

"Enlightening …."

Nate's cheeks flushed a bit at her reply. "Fine …" He muttered under his breath.

"That's nice. Let's take a little walk, shall we?" He said as he walked passed them and opened the door to hold open for them.

Both turned and exited the bunker and waited to follow after him. Closing his door, he then set off back towards Jin and Abel. "You realize this man may be in the marines now, but he is still a criminal."

"Yes sir, I do …" Desini replied quietly, keeping her chin lifted.

"You do realize you could have been considered fugitives and hunted down accordingly."

Swallowing hard, Desini then nodded her head, but kept it high as Nate lowered his. "Yes, sir …"

"I realize being a bounty hunter and your nature that you're free spirited, but here … we have rules … especially with this man here … You are to follow those rules as if your life depended on it."

"Yes, sir …"

In all honesty, she was kind of surprised that they were all still here, and not out still looking for them. It was as if they trusted they would, in fact, come back.

"You broke the rules, Ensign, and you know there are consequences to that."

"Yes, sir …" She replied again as they approached Jin and Abel.

"Everything ready?"

"Yes sir. All of the marines stationed here have brought all of their laundry, and there are plenty of dirty dishes that need to be washed." Jin replied as he looked up with a smile before shifting his eyes to Desini's.

"Good!" Garp exclaimed before turning to Desini. "Your punishments, Ensign and Recruit, are to do all of the laundry as well as the dishes, but not only that, Ensign, you will help the recruit build that wall tomorrow."

"No!"

Everyone blinked and quickly turned to the one responsible for the outburst. Garp raised a brow up high to the boy as he leaned back a bit. "Excuse me?"

"I can build the wall myself …" Nate said as his expression hardened, and he stood straighter.

"You're telling me no, boy?"

"Yes, sir …"

"Nate, what the hell are you doing …?!" Desini questioned in a loud whisper as she looked over at him.

"You will take on her punishment then? How, when it would be just like any other day?"

"I won't eat dinner, and I'll work through the evening."

"Nate, what are you doing?" She asked a little louder as her brows began to furrow.

"You would work an extra shift, knowing that you would still have to wake up at five on the dot and work more?"

"Yes, sir." Nate replied without any hesitation.

"Nate!" Desini exclaimed before turning to Garp. "Ignore that, sir. I can take my own punishment just fine!"

Nate frowned, looking over at her before looking back at Garp. "I'll do it!"

"No, you're not!" She yelled as she turned back to frown at him. "I'm the one, remember?!"

"It doesn't matter …" He said quietly as his expression softened, but not taking his eyes off from Garp. "I can do it, sir …"

"Done!"

"No!" Desini cried as she turned to look at Garp. Then her expression turned into a scowl as she turned to Nate. "What the hell, Nate …?! It's my fault …!" She whispered vehemently, but quietly after stepping closer to him.

Blinking slowly, he then turned to her, but didn't look up into her eyes. "It doesn't matter … I won't let you blister those hands for me …" He whispered quietly before turning and making his way to the kitchens.

Jin's brows roses as he watched them whisper to each other, and then Nate turn and walk away, Desini watching him with a soft frown. Garp just grinned as he gently patted Desini's shoulder before he kept going, back to his bunker. She looked up at him with her soft frown and watched him pass before looking back at Nate. Sighing as she slid her eyes closed, she then started off for the kitchens as well. As soon as she walked inside, she looked around, but didn't see Nate anywhere.

Going in further, she went through a doorway and saw him on the other side, already being briefed. She watched as he nodded and then set to work on the dishes. As she walked over, the other marine passed her with a nod before leaving. Keeping her eyes on Nate, she slowly made her way as he was already washing dishes. Once she close enough to him, she stopped.

"You know … they're my hands to blister if I so choose …"

"Not for me …"

"Which is my choice to make …" She said softly as she lifted her chin slightly. Stopping what he was doing, he stared down into the water for a long time before looking up at her with a frown. "If you are who I want to blister my hands for, then that's what I'll do. It's my choice." She continued as her brows furrowed a little more.

"It's also my choice to take on the burden if that's what I want to do." He said as he looked back down.

"Why?!"

"I already told you why!"

"You just said you didn't want my hands to get _blistered_!" She yelled back as she held up her hands. "Why would you want to take on another shift for me?!"

"Because you were willing to do what you did for me despite the possible consequences! I was just returning the favor …" He said as he shifted his eyes to hers, turning his head slightly before looking back down into the sink. "Thank you … for today … I feel a little rested and better because of it …"

Feeling herself relax, she slowly lowered her hand before sighing and walking over to help him. "No problem … It's all right, you know … I don't mind getting punished too. I _wouldn't_ have done it otherwise."

"I know … but … it's really hard to lift those stones … even if it is just for a day. I didn't want you to go through that."

"Yeah, but now you have to work a full day … That's almost twenty hours of work …" She said as she looked over at him, her frown soft.

"It's okay … I can handle it."

"What was the point of today … if you're just going to work twice as hard the next day …?"

"But it's only for that day …"

"Still …"

"I'll be fine."

Sighing and drooping, Desini stared down into the water. "You're annoying …"

"What?! Why?!" He exclaimed as he turned to frown at her.

"You always just want to take things onto your small-Oi-shoulders … That's what I've learned about you …"

He stared at her with pursed lips, offended with her constant 'small' remarks. "Maybe I am small … but I can handle it …" He said as he turned to continue washing dishes.

"Is it because you are small that you feel you can do these things, or have to do these things …?"

"No! It has nothing to do with how small or tall or whatever I am! I can do it because I say I can!"

"I think you have a chibi complex …"

"I do not!"

"In any case … you don't have to do things alone anymore, Nate … We're family now …"

He paused in washing and then turned to look at her as she washed a dish. However, he just pursed his lips and kept washing. "I don't have a chibi complex …" He muttered under his breath.

Snorting, Desini grinned and began to laugh before splashing some water into his face. "Oi!" He exclaimed as he jumped away from the sink.

Shaking her head, she just laughed before turning to continue washing. Pursing his lips again, he walked up and splashed some of the water onto her. Gasping, she then jumped away from the sink before grinning, laughing, and running forward to splash more water onto him.

"Gah! No!" He cried, trying to stop her, but was met with a lot of water to the face. "Bah! You asked for it!" He cried as they both began splashing water onto each other, it drenching their clothes and the room.

Blinking at the boisterous laughter coming from the other side of the wall, Jin made his way to the doorway, stepped through and just gaped at the two, completely soaked as they shoved water at the other while laughing. Clearing his throat after awhile, he then brought his fist to his mouth as both gasped and quickly turned to look at him. At turning to see him, Nate immediately lost his smile and straightened. Clearing her own throat, Desini brushed at her clothes, but didn't lose her smile.

"I presume that you both plan on … cleaning this mess …?" Jin asked as he looked around at the room as water dripped down the walls.

Desini bit her lip as she looked around. "Um … yeah …"

"Yes, sir …"

"Good …" He said as he looked around again, a humored smile on his face, and then he turned and left.

Smile widening, Desini just giggled as she looked around. "Wow … what a mess … Looks like I added to the punishment …"

"I'll let you clean it by yourself …"

"What?! You little …!"

"Oi! I'm not little!"

"You are little! Get over it!"

"Bah!"

"Hahaha!"

xxxx

Four more months had passed, and Desini stood where she was under the umbrella as the rain poured down around them unrelenting. Her expression, like every day that had passed over the past four months, was a soft and painful frown as she watched this small man try his hardest each day to lift those heavy concrete blocks. He had learned long ago that his uniformed shirt restricted the movement of his arms, and had stopped wearing one when he worked, but not only that, the shirts got damaged.

Now she could see how the past four months had hardened his body, making it more pronounced and toned as well as scarred. She watched as he trekked through the mud as his feet continued to sink, making it harder and harder for him to carry each block. However, since he had been doing it for four months straight, he had gotten used to the weight of each stone. He struggled now, only because of the rain and mud. Making his way with the block on his back, he finally made it to the tarp pitched over where he was building.

Dropping the block in place, he knelt down and began to scoop up the mortar and spread it into place before lifting the block again and setting it. Then he started over again, making his way to the blocks to repeat the process. Turning her head, she looked down the length of the wall he had built alone. She had to admit that she was quite proud of his accomplishments. A little anxiety flared within her when she thought about how this was his last day, but then shrank when she remembered why.

After today … Nate started his training with Garp himself. Shuddering a bit, her frown deepened as she watched him fall forward to his hands, dropping the block, and sinking deeper into the mud. She really didn't want to think about how hard Garp would be on him over his last four months under his service.

"Come on! Let's go! Pick it up!" Jin encouraged from the side, who had just gotten back from a two week leave.

It had been awhile since he'd been allowed to go home again to spend time with his wife. They had celebrated their one year anniversary. It kind of surprised Desini that they had made it through that far. As she thought this, her eyes narrowed in exasperation. Of course, she had to remember they actually liked each other, even if she still had a hard time accepting Yuki. Although, she had to admit, Yuki _had_ gotten a little better. She was more polite, and even a little more considerate. He was indeed working wonders on the woman.

Back to the thought at hand, she watched as Nate made his way back to the blocks, his body and pants completely drenched and muddy. Even after four months, he still kept going, not once looking to give up. As their friendship grew, he seemed to open up more and more, seeming happier and happier despite the hard labor. Looking over to her colleagues now, she could see their admiration and even respect for the smaller man shining through their eyes.

Deep down she knew that if they could … if they were allowed, they'd jump at the opportunity to help him. She still found it a little strange though, that Nate still hadn't opened up to them like he had for her. He was still quiet during meal times even though Jin and Abel tried talking to him. They had even come to her and asked her why, but she hadn't had an answer for them. She'd even tried talking to Nate about it, but he'd merely shrugged.

Something else she had noticed was he only smiled for her. Every time Jin or Abel would come around, his smile would vanish. For some reason or another, he didn't seem to trust either Jin or Abel. Maybe she would try talking to him again when she patched up his hands and back.

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **So, what'cha guys think? Was it all right? I hope so … Anyways, chapter 3 I think is my favorite and I think the next one after that. It gets more into depth with Abel, and I don't know why, but I really like him. X9 I think I especially like him in chapter 5 … Oh, and it's looking like chapter 5 is going to be the longest chapter … X( Anyways, ja! X)


	3. Chapter 3: Never Running

**Author's Note: **Mm, I'm having trouble with the next chapter to _Genderly Challenged_ … I'm just not feeling it … Nope … I really hate doing fight scenes … -Sigh- Why must I put them, if I don't like them? I don't know … Anyways, here's the next chapter if anyone cares. X9 Ja ne!

**Dream Amidst A Nightmare**

**Chapter 3: Never Running**

As she sat down to work on his hands, she lifted them up to get a look at them. They were hard and callous from his four months of putting them through hell. They still blistered now and then, but the owner of the hands didn't seem to notice them anymore. Turning, she reached over for the ointment and bandages. Then she turned back and began to gently spread the gooey stuff over his blisters. Sighing quietly, Nate could already feel himself relaxing, just as he always did when she treated his hands.

Sighing as she began to wrap his hands, she then glanced up at him and then back down quickly. "I know that … we've talked about this before but … why don't you trust Jin and Abel?"

Just like before, he shrugged. "I don't know …"

"You've got to have a reason, Nate …"

"I just … don't feel comfortable around them …"

"They've been trying to become friends with you."

"I know …"

"Why not try talking to them?"

"Mm …"

"Come on. They can't be that bad."

"I guess I could try …"

"Today at dinner, try talking to them."

"Sure … Ow!"

"Nate …" She said as she pouted at him.

He smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "Okay, I'll try."

"That's better." She said as she smiled in return and continued wrapping his hands. "There. Now let me get your shoulders and back." She said as she stood up.

Dipping her fingers in the ointment, she then looked down at the many scraps and cuts, new and old on his back and shoulders, and then shifted her eyes downward. His back as well as his entire body was a little thicker with muscle and more pronounced. She watched as he we sat up a bit, they shifted under his skin. When she had been treating his hands, it had taken a lot not to keep shifting her eyes to his chest and abs. Flushing now, she then placed her fingers on his skin and ran them down the scrapes and cuts, swallowing nothing hard.

Once she was done putting the ointment and wrapping him up, she then walked to his front. "Okay, done. Let's go eat."

Smiling, he stood up and followed after her. They walked to the kitchens and were greeted by the other marines there. Jin and Abel looked over at them as they approached.

"Feeling better?" Jin asked him as he tried to make small talk.

"Yes, thank you." Nate replied as he sat down next to Jin.

"So, you start the big training tomorrow …" Abel said as he looked up at Nate, who in turn looked up at him, which surprised the slightly older man.

"Yeah, I have to admit I'm a little nervous, but I'm still looking forward to it …"

Both Jin and Abel looked at one another before looking down at Desini, who was smiling at Nate. "L-Looking forward to it, huh?" Jin asked as he smiled down at Nate.

"Mm, but I think more anxious than anything. I know it's not going to be easy. Nothing has been easy here, but the way I see it, I've only got four months left."

"Looking to the bright side. That's pretty optimistic." Abel said as he began to eat.

"I've only been looking to the bright side." Nate admitted as he shrugged. "Helps me get through each day."

"Well, it's the way to do it, and I have to say, I admire your determination." Jin admitted himself as he smiled down at Nate wider.

Nate turned to him, and offered his own small smile. "Thanks."

"Well, I hope you're able to sleep tonight." Abel said as he chuckled.

"Me too, but I don't think it'll be a problem. I usually fall asleep as soon as I lay down."

Both Jin and Abel chuckled. "I bet." Abel said as he smiled at Nate before looking down to eat.

Nate gave a small smile before shifting his eyes to Desini. She had her head tilted with a smile and then nodded at him in approval. He smiled a little wider before beginning to eat himself.

xxxx

"Are you ready, boy?"

That question had been one asked of him before he'd started the year under Garp, and now it was being asked of him again. Then he had said 'Yes, sir.' without hesitation, and again, he would do the same.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then let's get started." Garp said as he smirked at the much smaller man.

Nodding to the much taller and bigger man, Nate then got into position as he swallowed hard. Quite frankly, he was scared shitless of the bigger man, but he was going to get through this, even if it killed him. However, once Garp lunged forward so quickly and sent him flying in a very painful way, he thought he might just get that wish. He landed hard on the ground and rolled a bit before stopping.

"Shit …" He muttered as he attempted to stand, spitting a great deal of blood onto the ground as he shakily rose to his elbows.

"Let's go, boy!"

Desini's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped before clenched her eyes and teeth shut tight. Hearing the younger girl, Jin shifted his eyes down to her and knew there might be a problem, but still remained where he was as he looked back towards Nate. Garp made his way to the smaller man and yanked him to his feet.

"I thought you were ready?!"

"I am …" Nate muttered through a tight and bruised jaw as blood dripped down it.

"Are you?!"

"Yes."

"Good!"

"Gah!" Nate cried out as Garp dealt a punch to his ribcage, a sickening crack sounding throughout the area.

Desini made a quiet noise as she retracted more into herself, beginning to shake. Jin shifted his eyes back down to her as his brows furrowed in concern. Her eyes were wide and pained as she stared off towards the two men. Abel also glanced over to the girl before closing his eyes and looking away from her.

"Oi …"

Only swallowing, Desini ignored the quiet call as she watched as Garp did more damage to the smaller man. "Oi …"

Taking a few shaky breaths, she finally, but reluctantly, shifted her eyes to Jin. He was frowning down at her softly. "Why don't you go back to the camp …?"

She gave a very small shake of her head as she shifted her eyes back towards them. "I think … it's better that you go back, Des … It's … only going to get worse … He has to learn to take a beating … and it's a part of his punishment …"

Tears began to build in her eyes as she watched before closing them against them. "Go back, Des … I'll give an excuse to Garp …"

Cringing as she watched Garp deal blow after blow, and Nate continuing to shakily get up and take each blow, she swallowed hard as she began to feel sick to her stomach and her vision began to worsen.

"Des, go back to the camp." Jin said a little louder, it sounding more like an order than a request.

Taking shakier and louder breaths, she quickly turned and ran back to the camp. Both Jin and Abel watched her go with frowns on their faces. "I knew she wasn't gonna be able to take it …"

"Mm …" Jin agreed as he turned back around. "To tell the truth … I'm feeling a little sick myself …" He admitted quietly as he twitched a bit when Nate was slammed up against a tree.

"I'm okay …"

"Heartless bastard …"

"Asshole …" Abel said as he gave a small laugh. "No … it's not that …"

"Oh?"

"Yeah … I'm going to be honest … I thought for sure the little runt was going to run away … but he never did … He … He stuck it out … Even though he had the means to escape … he stuck it out, never using his abilities. He's taking it all without hesitation, without doubt. It's not just determination or conviction that keeps him going … No, it's more than that … Kid … Kid has heart … pride … If I were in his shoes … I don't think I could have done the same …" He said as he shook his head. "No, I don't feel sick …" He said before shrugging. "I don't know what I feel … Jealousy … envy … He's really trying hard to do good … to do the right thing …" He said as she shook his head again. "And I don't think I could have done the same …" He repeated as he swallowed.

Jin stared at his lieutenant before shifting his eyes to Nate, who was again struggling to stand, but standing up all the same before shifting his eyes down to the ground. He also knew … he could not have done the same either. He was a bit on the lazy side and might have given up just like Abel said. However, he hadn't been put in this position and wasn't really sure.

"You shouldn't say that …"

"Why? It's true …"

"You don't know that …"

"Yeah I do … I know myself. Come on Jin … When do I take anything seriously?" He asked as he turned to him. "You know me, better than anyone … I mean, look at you … You're a captain, and I'm just a lieutenant … You're younger than me … and I even joined before you … I could never do what this kid has done …" He said as he pointed towards them.

"Maybe not before seeing him … but now … you would."

Abel blinked as he stared at Jin, his arm still extended behind him before dropping it and sighing. "I don't know …"

Jin gave a quiet chuckle before patting and clutching his shoulder. "Don't let his accomplishments get you down, Abel. Try using them to try harder. You gonna let this kid show you up?"

Abel snorted as he turned away from Jin. "Maybe ... Little punk even got the girl …"

"Mm, this what this is all about?"

"Maybe … but not like you think …"

"Mm?"

Sighing, Abel looked up again. "It's because he won her heart through a different means … He earned it … He didn't trick, lie, smooth talk or take it … He earned it …"

Jin slowly smiled as he looked at his friend.

"Just like how you did …"

He then lost his smile. "What?"

"You earned it too … You worked your ass off to get Yuki's attention … and all that hard work paid off … You earned what you wanted … I don't know anything about that …"

Jin's lips parted as he gaped at his friend and subordinate before blinking slowly and looking down. "Don't think about that …"

Blinking and shifting his eyes over, Abel regarded his friend and superior with a soft frown. "No?"

"No … Abel … you can do stuff … Just have to believe in yourself … I do …"

Snorting and scoffing at the same time, Abel then looked away. "Liar …"

"Hey … I wouldn't be such good friends with you if I didn't think you were capable …" Jin said as he gave his shoulder another squeeze.

Small smile on his lips, Abel just nodded as he kept his intense gaze on Nate, who yet again was stumbling to get back up to his feet, despite his painful looking condition. "Yeah …" He finally replied as he nodded again.

Desini ran back to the camp, closing her eyes to the slight screams and cries she could still hear. As soon as she made it to her bunker, she ran inside and slammed the door shut, slamming her body against it. Then she slid down taking deep breaths. Her stomach was churning fiercely as she swallowed a couple of times. She had honestly thought she would have been able to handle it. After all, she herself had trained him at the beginning, but something along the year had changed.

The smaller man was someone she had grown to care about … a lot. Seeing him in that condition, taking such a brutal beating was something she could not stomach. "Ugh …" She groaned as she leaned her head back against the door.

Disgusted with herself was an understatement at how she had reacted. Like the typical, emotional woman. Her cheeks flushed as she brought her hands up to cover her face. "How embarrassing …" She whispered to herself.

How was she going to face the others now after having run away like that? For starters, they were going to view her as weak, and that was something she couldn't tolerate, and second, they might think something might be going on between her and the new recruit, and probably tease her to no end about it. Letting her hands drop, she then stared up at the ceiling of her bunker.

She was going to have to treat his injuries once Garp was done with him. At this thought, she could feel her face grow cold as it lost color and her stomach again churned. Getting up a bit shakily, she decided to occupy her mind with her medical studies. Walking over to her trunk, she then sifted through her books for specific ones, mainly for broken bones, fractures, and lacerations, and then sat down to read.

xxxx

After about six hours past, Desini looked at her watch, fidgeting nervously. However, just then, the door to her bunk flew open, causing her to gasp and quickly turn to it. Garp was standing there, with Nate's small body draped over his shoulder. Pulling him down, he let the boy fall to the floor in an unconscious heap. Losing all color to her face, Desini slowly stood as she stared down at him with a painful expression.

"Patch 'im up for me, will ya?" Garp said as he turned and left just as fast as he'd come.

Taking a quick shaky breath, she then quickly ran over to Nate, sprawled on her floor. Then her eyes widened sickeningly as her hands went to her mouth. "Oh …" She breathed as she quickly knelt down to look him over, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door before it was opened. "Des-" Jin started before clamping his mouth shut and walking over. "Here, let me help you get him up."

Only able to nod, she stood up and then quickly went to gather her supplies. Carefully lifting Nate up, he then carried him to the cot and set him down, just as Desini came back with her things. Both set to work on patching him up, Jin having to do most of the work because she was shaking so badly. Looking over his face as she spread ointment onto him, she had to fight more tears coming, especially with Jin there. His face was unrecognizable. It was swollen with several lacerations.

"Was this really necessary …?" She whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

"Garp is only doing what he thinks _will_ be necessary. You know that. If the council doesn't believe this year under him was … 'diligent' … there's no way they would allow him to go with Captain Luffy … And … just so you know … he got up each time until his body no longer obeyed … We've been out there for almost six hours … He lasted that long …" Jin said as he wrapped up Nate's ribcage.

She gave a small nod as she began to thread a needle to saw up the deeper lacerations on his face and body. "He fought back pretty well … I think he will do really well over the next four months. I was wrong … I don't think it will get worse … It will be bad for awhile, but I think he will get better." He continued as he began to wrap up his other injuries. "It'll be all right, Des." He said encouragingly before he smiled and chuckled. "Remember what I said the first time we met him?" He asked as he looked up at her.

However, she only shook her head no, never removing her eyes from her work. "I had asked you … 'When it was going to be your turn?'."

She paused for a split second before continuing her work, but didn't say a word. "I had asked you, 'What about the new recruit?' … and you had said … 'He was short …'" He said as he smiled wider at her. "So? Was I right? Does happiness sometimes come in small packages?"

She was quiet for a long time, but she had slowed her work as her head lowered a bit. "I'll say what I did then …" She finally started in a quiet voice, pausing a bit in her words, "You're stupid …"

Jin broke into soft laughter as he leaned his head back. "So, then I _am_ right." He said as he continued what he was doing. His assumption was correct when she didn't reply to that. "Well …" He started after awhile, "I will say this … you've made a really good choice …" He said softly as he wrapped Nate's arms.

Pausing again, Desini then slowly looked up at Jin. His expression was relaxed and completely serious as he worked on wrapping Nate's arm. Then he looked up at her. She stared at him for a long while before flushing and looking back down. Smiling again, Jin then returned to the task at hand.

xxxx

It had taken Nate two days to finally wake up, and another day to finally be able to stand. Once he was able to stand, Garp wanted him back on the field.

"You can't do that!"

"If the boy can stand, then the boy can fight! He will report onto the field within the hour!"

"But he's still badly injured! He can't take more beatings like this!"

"Des …"

"It's the boy's punishment, Ensign. He will report to the field within the hour."

"That's not possible!"

"Desini!"

Finally tearing her eyes from Garp, Desini then turned to look at Jin, her vision a bit blurry from her unshed tears. His brows furrowed with his restraint, but his frown, concerned as he shook his head at her. She tilted her head as she tried to fight her tears before turning back to Garp.

"You will obey orders, Ensign. And that _is_ an order. Have him ready within the hour." Garp said as he turned and left the bunker.

"I'll be okay …"

"No! You won't! Look at you!" Desini said as she whirled around on Nate.

"It doesn't matter. He still has to go out there …" Jin said as he frowned deeper, shifting his eyes to Nate.

"I'll be fine. I can take it …"

Desini looked extremely upset, but didn't say anything as she crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Anyways, I'll see you out there." Jin said as he turned and left.

Once Jin left, Desini remained turned away with her arms crossed and remained silent. Looking over at her, Nate sighed and drooped a bit. In all honesty, he had no idea how to handle a person who was upset with him, much less a person who was a woman.

"I'll be okay … I promise …"

"Can't promise that …"

"Sure I can … I'm still here and talking, aren't I?"

She just shook her head. "You can't take much more beatings like that."

"I'll be fine … It's not like I'm going to die or anything …"

"Says who?"

Nate's expression softened as he chuckled. "Vice Admiral Garp isn't out to kill me. I'm not going to die."

"Beatings like that … it's possible …"

"I won't die …"

Finally turning to him, her expression was still an upset frown as she stared down at him. "I'm not going to die." He repeated a little slower.

Her eyes rolled shut as she shook her head once, turning it away. "I still don't like it. It's not right."

"It's punishment … Not supposed to like it. But it's me who's not supposed to like it, and I'm just fine." Then he looked down a bit. "It's no more than I deserve."

"You're a good man …"

"Didn't used to be …"

"I think you've always been …"

Shifting his eyes up to her, he frowned softly, a little confused by her words. "I still have to do this …"

"No … No, you don't …" She said as she turned and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "You don't have to do this, Nate … You … You can just leave …" She said as tears came to her eyes.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her, but then they closed while he turned his head away. "No, I'm not running anymore. I told you, I can handle it. I'll be just fine."

Releasing her breath in defeat, she then lowered her head as she closed her eyes tight against the tears fighting their way out.

"Thank you … though …"

Opening her eyes, she slowly looked up at the sound of the soft sound of his voice. He was looking down at her, his expression very soft and even a little warm. A tear finally escaped as she sat there at his feet, looking up at him. Sitting up a bit, she slowly reached up to touch one of the stitched wounds above his eyebrow. He continued to look down at her as her eyes had shifted to the stitched cut. Then suddenly, she rose up on her knees more, tilting her head up and kissed it.

Inhaling sharply in surprise, his body tensed up as a flush appeared onto his cheeks. She finally pulled away, and he shifted his wide, shocked eyes up to her. Another tear streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"I still don't like seeing you so hurt … It hurts me too …" She said quietly before leaning in to kiss the bruise he had on his cheek. He tensed again as he swallowed hard, and his heart had begun to pound relentlessly in his chest.

He followed her with his eyes when she pulled back as his brows furrowed a bit into a frown. He really didn't like that she was crying, or that she had said his getting hurt, hurt her too. However, he then blinked when her eyes slowly shifted down, and then she leaned in to kiss the small cut on the corner of his lips. He sucked in his breath, but then closed his eyes as he slightly turned his head towards her, his heart feeling like it might burst.

She pulled away from him, but only slightly as she shifted her eyes up to his. Opening his eyes slowly, he then shifted them down to hers. She stared up at him for a long while before finally and slowly leaning forward again. As if to let her know he felt the same, he leaned in to greet her half way, their lips meeting in the middle. His hand came up on its own, cupping her cheek as he added more pressure. She moved up further in between his legs as she placed her hands onto them to lean onto, and tilted her head up further and to the side, to deepen the kiss.

The bunk was completely silent other than the soft smacking of their kiss and their quick breath. Moving closer towards his body, she brought her hand up and pressed it to his chest as her body did the same, tilting her chin up further. Then she slid her hand up his chest to encircle it around his neck, her thumb lightly caressing his jaw and cheek as their lips and tongues caressed one another's. Finally, after a long while, he pulled back, but not away from her as he leaned his forehead against her temple.

Both panted softly as she pressed further against him, her cheek hugging his. Then he finally cupped both of her cheeks and pulled back to look down at her with a soft expression. "I should go …" He whispered as he looked over her face.

Completely breathless, she just nodded as she looked over his. He leaned down and kissed her once more, gently taking her lips into his before pulling away from her again. "Thank you …" He whispered as his eyes remained closed.

"Nothing to thank me for …" She whispered back as she looked up into his face.

He shook his head before finally opening his eyes. "No … there is …" He said softly as he looked her into her eyes. "You've just given me another reason why I should never run."

Inhaling softly, her eyes widened a bit as her eyes shifted between his. Then her eyes began to redden as the tears slowly seeped to the surface. She cupped his neck a little tighter as she pressed against him to give him another kiss. He took it eagerly as his hands slid into her long black curtain of hair. However, he pulled away again, his eyes still closed.

"I need to go …" He said before opening his eyes, but not looking up at her.

Finally leaning back, she then stood so that he could get up. Stand up he did, but he also stumbled and almost fell, but Desini quickly stepped forward and kept him from doing so.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't have much choice. I'll be fine though, I promise."

Sighing softly, she shifted her eyes downwards before nodding and looking up at him again. "I'd say be careful, but I don't think that'd do much good."

He chuckled. "Probably not …" He said before limping past her to leave.

Watching him as he passed, she then clenched her fists as he opened the door, and then was gone.

xxxx

As the days continued to pass, it became harder and harder for her to see him come to her bunker in such poor condition. However, when he was conscious, he always had a smile on his face.

"How could you possibly be smiling?" She asked as she frowned down at him, helping him to sit down.

His smile grew into a grin as he looked up at her. "Because a month has already gone by, I've only got three months left."

Infectious as his smile was, she tried her hardest not to mimic it as she continued to frown down at him. "You get the living shit kicked out of you every day, but yet you can still smile?"

"Yup!" He said as he chuckled.

Not being able to help herself anymore, she then smiled down at him warmly before leaning down to kiss him, her hair falling forward to blanket them. When she pulled away from him, he still had his smile.

"Although, I'm beginning to think that's not the only reason."

Snorting into laughter, she then leaned down to kiss him again. She actually knew how he felt. She didn't think she had ever felt this happy before, not even when she had found her second and third families. And from what he had told her about his past, she wasn't sure he had ever been given the chance to be happy. She was glad that she was able to offer this man that. Pulling back slowly, she stared down into his face as she brought up her hand to caress it gently.

His face flushed as he stared up at her as he slowly lost his smile. Her brows furrowed a bit at his change of expression. "Des …?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm in love with you …" He almost whispered as his cheeks darkened in color.

Eyes widening a bit, she blinked down at him as her cheeks also tinged a rosy color. Then her heart swelled as her lips parted. "I …" She whispered before her face completely softened. "I'm in love with you too …" She whispered before leaning down to kiss him, which he reciprocated in full. Her hair once again fell in place, covering their kiss in a shelter of seeming solitude.

However, suddenly, there was a quick knock at the door before it opened just as quickly. "Hey, Nate-Ah, shit … sorry …"

Desini quickly pulled away from Nate, a soft smack of their lips sounding from the sudden action as she quickly looked towards the door, a blush already forming on her cheeks. Nate also looked over to Abel in the doorway, who had turned his head away.

"I didn't mean to … intrude …" He said quietly before looking back at them.

"No, it's okay …" Desini said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

"The vice admiral wanted to see Nate …"

"To see me, why?" Nate asked as he frowned a bit and stood up.

"You got a letter from his grandson, Luffy."

Perking up considerably, Nate then smiled and chuckled a bit as he walked out, Desini behind him. Abel kept his eyes on Desini as she passed, and she glanced at him as her cheeks flushed again. Nate walked a little head, just excited to have received word from his future superior and from his friend.

"So … you and the little runt, huh?" Abel whispered down to Desini as he stared at Nate's back.

"Mm …" She hummed, her cheeks still flushed, but a frown creased her brow slightly to the 'runt' remark.

"I kinda figured …"

Looking up at Abel then, she wore no expression as she looked at him. "Figured?"

"Mm … he's …" He started before shrugging, "He's a good kid …"

"Why do you keep calling him a kid …?"

"Because, he's still younger than me."

"By three years …"

"I'm an adult. He's still a teenager …"

"Right … He acts more mature than you do …"

She was surprised to be met with silence. She lost the smile she'd been sporting as she looked up at him, her face then turning into surprise when his expression was a serious frown as he continued to stare at Nate's back.

Finally making it to Garp's bunker, Nate then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, he couldn't help the small smile that formed his lips as he walked inside and then stood at the ready. "You called for me, sir?"

"I did." Garp said as he held up an envelope for him to take.

Going forward, Nate then took it from him. "Thank you, sir."

"Mm." Garp merely replied as he kept his eyes glued to his desk.

Turning, his smile widened as he walked out while opening it. Both Abel and Desini were waiting outside. Pulling out the letter, he then began to read over it as he let out an amused breath.

"What does it say?" Desini asked softly as she took a step forward.

"He's been busy this whole time. He apologizes for not having written sooner."

"Captain Luffy's always been the busy captain, always wanting to be doing something." Abel said as he chuckled.

"He just wanted to make sure I was doing all right, and to make sure his grandfather hadn't killed me yet." He said as he chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, a smiled slowly formed before releasing a chuckle. "Came pretty close …"

"He says they're all doing all right, and they were all curious if I was doing okay here. They also say hi." He said as he chuckled again.

Her smile warmed as she watched him read the letter. His face was practically glowing from such a simple thing as a letter. She had a feeling he hadn't had a real friend until he'd met the other Nami, and now them. His sister had probably been his only friend growing up. She realized now that losing her must have been the worst thing to have ever happened. It just meant that he was completely and utterly alone in the world.

"He says they're really looking forward to seeing me again in a few months." He said as his smile grew into a small grin, but then it shrank a bit as he tilted his head, "And that he hopes I'll be allowed to enter his crew." Then suddenly he laughed.

"They all signed it."

Desini's smile widened as she walked up next to him. "Really?"

"Haha, yeah, look." He said as he showed her.

She laughed softly as she looked down at each signature, and then turned to look at him. He looked really happy, and seeing him so happy, really made her happy too.

"Just three more months." He said softly as his smile turned into a grin.

Abel smiled as he looked down at his grin, having to say that it was the first time he'd ever seen the runt smile so big. It made him realize that their relationship must have just barely gone up to the level he'd seen just moments ago. He had noticed a change in the younger man but just a few days ago. Both seemed much happier, and she seemed much more radiant. As the saying goes, there is nothing more radiant, than a woman in love. Or was it pregnant?

Facing paling slightly, he then shook his own head. '_Let's hope not …_'

xxxx

Nate cried out a bit as he whirled to the side and stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. Turing back around, he then lunged for Garp with a cry, but was easily side stepped by the much older man. Quickly changing direction, he then threw a punch towards where he'd gone, but Garp easily caught his fist and shoved him away. Falling then, he quickly rolled away, knowing a foot would meet him if he didn't. He then quickly kicked back up to his feet and kept going.

Since he'd gotten better and better, Desini was now able to watch his progress and smiled with pride at his growing skill. Only one week was left, and she knew he fought back with renewed energy. He also become more and more open as the days passed.

"That's it, Nate! Keep going!" Jin called from his place, a big smile on his face.

"The right! The right!" Abel also encouraged and then grinned when Nate actually listened and with quick reflex. "Yeah!" He exclaimed before laughing.

Both Jin and Desini joined him in laughter as both Garp and Nate paused to take in this new victory. "Good work, recruit. You finally got a hit off."

Grinning, Nate then chuckled as he stood up straighter. "Thank you, sir."

"Let's call it a day." Garp said as he went to retrieve his shirt and coat.

"Yes, sir." Nate said as he bowed and then went to retrieve his own.

As he walked back, he pulled his uniformed shirt back on over his head, a smile on his face. "Nice job, Nate." Jin said as he smiled and gave his back a slap.

Laughing softly, he then nodded to the year older man. "Thanks." He said before turning to Abel, "And thanks for the help."

"Heh, you're welcome, runt." Abel said as he ruffled Nate's hair, who just laughed and waved his hand away.

"So, only one more week left, huh?" Jin said as they all started walking back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited, yet anxious all at the same time. I still don't know if I'll be allowed to join Captain Luffy's crew …" Nate said as only one side of his lips quirked upward.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be just fine. I mean … you actually endured this entire year …" Jin said as he quirked a brow and looked down at him.

"Yeah … I did." Nate said as he smiled big and tilted his head, causing them to chuckle.

"I'm proud of you." Desini said softly as she stared ahead of her with a smile.

"Thanks." Nate said just as softly as he turned to smile at her, slipping his fingers into hers. She then turned her smile to him.

"Aww! It's so cute! I almost want to grow wings and shoot a little arrow into your ass!" Abel said in an innocent voice as he cupped his hands to his cheek and looked down at them.

"Aww! You almost make me wanna shove that arrow right up yours, asshole!" Desini said in the exact same tone, which caused them all to laugh.

When he'd first met them, Nate had been confused, but now he understood the humor behind it. It was rather nice to have friends, and even more so to have someone to love. As he thought this, he gave her fingers a squeeze as his smile widened.

'_This whole year has definitely been worth it …_'

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Hmm, so, what'd you guys think? My favorite part was the first kiss scene. X) Ah, so romantic! –Le Sigh- That's just me though, I live for this mushy stuff … Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! X9


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Realized

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long with this update. It's been done. It's just I was busy with other things. Anyways, here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy!

**Dream Amidst A Nightmare**

**Chapter 4: Dream Realized**

On approach to the large building, Nate looked up at it and felt it had been a very long time since he'd last seen it. He was nervous as hell and extremely fidgety. However, he refrained from it by placing his hands behind his back.

"Everything will be fine, Nate. Don't be so nervous." Desini said, but was just as nervous. She could read the anxiety on his face.

"Yeah, like we've said before, you did make it through that whole hellish year … If they don't grant this, then they're cruel bastards …" Abel muttered the last part under his breath.

"Like Des says, I'm sure everything will be just fine. I'm sure they will realize his commitment and give him a second chance. I'm pretty sure they will be fair about this." Jin said as he also walked with his hands behind his back.

"I hope so …" Nate said as he began looking around. "I don't see Captain Luffy."

"Me neither, but I'm sure he'll be here." Desini said as she also looked around with a smile.

They finally made it inside, following along behind Garp. He stopped at some doors and then turned to them. "You three wait outside. You'll be called for when needed."

"Of course, sir." Jin replied as he bowed his head slightly.

Nate looked even more nervous as he fiddled with his uniform. "You look fine." Desini said as she smiled and brushed his hands away, "And everything will be fine." She said before kissing his cheek. "Just be honest, although, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Knock 'em dead, runt." Abel said as he smiled down at him. Nate smiled and nodded.

"See ya in a bit." Jin said as he also smiled.

Smiling wider and nodding again, Nate finally turned to follow Garp inside. Once they walked inside, Nate watched as the council began to enter and take their seats. Some of them actually looked surprised to see him. Feeling a little pride swell within him, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Vice Admiral." The man in the middle greeted as he nodded his head to Garp.

Garp nodded to the man in return. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Nate turned to see Captain Luffy walk in. A grin broke out on each face as their eyes met. Walking to the front, Captain Luffy then greeted both.

"Jii-chan, Nate." He said as he nodded to both. "It's good to see you again, Nate. A year's a long time"

"Aa, it is." Nate replied with his grin and nodded back.

"Now that all are present … we may begin." The man, whom had greeted Garp said as he looked to either side of him to his companions.

The man, whom had made a big fuss about the Devil's Children the first time, leaned forward as he gave the three a hard look. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you've all come back …"

"We're you expecting him to run, councilman?" Captain Luffy asked as he placed his hands behind his back.

The man arched his brow and tilted his head. "Yes." He replied frankly.

"Well, I didn't run, because here I am." Nate said, his expression hard as he lifted his chin slightly.

"Yes, here you are …" The man said as he then shifted his eyes to Garp. "You promised … that the hard labor would be … _painfully _diligent, Vice Admiral Garp." He said, a bit nastily as his lips slightly quirked into a sneer.

"Just because the boy is still here, councilman, does not mean the labor was not diligent. The boy took everything I threw at him."

"And yet here he still stands …"

"My grandfather is not the type to go easy on anyone, councilman. It wasn't his duty to _make_ Nate want to run away, but to serve out his one year of punishment and community service. He has done so, as promised …." L said as his brows furrowed slowly and his chin tilted downwards.

"The captain has a point …" The first man said as he looked to the other councilman pointedly before turning to look down at Garp. "Please, Vice Admiral, give us a report of the service this young man served."

"For the first four months, the boy trained under Captain Jin and two of his subordinates." Garp started, before he noticed his grandson perk considerably.

"Captain Jin …?"

"That's right. You know him?" Garp asked as he quirked a brow.

"Well … kinda of. We met a Captain Jin in the other world. He was … a really good man." The rubber captain replied as he smiled. "He and one of his men helped the other Luffy and me train to defeat the bad one, and even though the other Luffy was a pirate, and he was a marine, he never tried to catch him and turn him in. He'd even given his word to omit him as best he could from the report, or at least concoct a story for him. His lieutenant was named Abel."

Nate perked to that named and grinned. "Abel was one of the ones with Captain Jin. Him and … Desini."

Not failing to hear the different tone in how he'd said the girl's name, the captain then grinned and chuckled. "I met her after we'd gotten back. I couldn't help but give her an odd look! I'm sure I left her wondering, but I didn't tell her I'd seen her in another world."

Nate chuckled before flushing a bit. "Ah, yeah … I didn't really tell her about that either … Only that I met her once …" He said as he scratched his cheek, where the Desini from the other world had once kissed him.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand …?" The rude councilmen asked in a slow and annoyed voice as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Of course, I apologize." Luffy said as he straightened back up and turned to look at them.

Nate also straightened out as he faced the men. Clearing his throat and not really caring, Garp continued on. "After four months of them toughening him up, he then spent another four building a stone wall by himself."

"A stone wall?" The rude councilman questioned as he sneered a bit. "That's it?!"

"Which stone wall, Vice Admiral?" The first man asked as he leaned forward.

"The one surrounding the newest base on the island of Kaibyaku."

A few eyes widened as they sat up a bit straighter. "I-I heard that wall was to be very large in size."

"It is. Each stone weighed in at around one hundred pounds each, and he built the entire wall surrounding the base." Garp continued, causing many brows to rise up high.

"The entire wall … all alone?" A woman asked as she shifted her eyes down to the small man.

"All alone. He has the callous hands to prove it, if you care to see."

"Ah, no … Th-That … won't be necessary." She said as a hand went to her throat slowly.

"And then the other four months?" Another man asked as he also stared down at Nate in some awe.

"He trained with me." Garp said as his face broke into a malicious grin.

Luffy paled slightly and shuddered. His grandfather was indeed … a hard man. He was also in awe of Nate having built an entire wall all alone. It must have been incredibly hard. He had already had respect for the smaller man for what he'd done for the other Nami, but now even more so.

"The service he preformed … was indeed … painfully diligent, Vice Admiral." The first man said as he cleared his throat. "I'm quite impressed that this man … was able to … endure all of that. Did you bring the three here to verify all of this and to give their view on the man, as promised."

Luffy's brows furrowed as he turned to look at his grandfather. He had not been made aware of this. "I did." Garp replied before turning towards a marine standing at the rear and then nodded.

Nodding in return, the marine walked out and then walked back in within a few seconds, the three entering in behind him. Luffy watched as the three walked in. He had wondered why they had been sitting out there and seemed to be waiting when he'd first come in. The three approached the front and then stood in a line next to Nate and Garp.

"So, you are Captain Jin." The first man said.

"Yes sir, I am." Jin replied as he stood stiffly, his hands behind his back.

"What are your views on this man here?"

"My views …" Jin stated before smiling and turning to look down at Nate. Nate also turned to look up at him and smiled as well. Turning back to the men and woman, Jin's smile remained as he continued, "I view him as quite incredible. All that he's accomplished is commendable. Not only that, but he's a great friend."

"Would you trust this man?"

"Without a doubt and in a heartbeat, councilman." Jin replied immediately as his smile widened slightly. "Yes, I _do_ trust this man."

Nate's smiled softened a bit to his words, feeling good about being called a great friend, and that Jin trusted him so much. "I see." The first councilman said as he seemed to be in thought. "What about you?" He then asked as he looked over at Abel.

Abel scrunched up his cheeks in a weird smile as he looked down. "I'm going to be quite honest, councilman …"

"Please do. That is what we want to hear."

Abel was quiet for awhile as he stared down at the ground with his blank smile. "I … could have never done what this man has …" He replied quietly before slowly looking up, his smile seemingly empty.

The councilmen furrowed their brows a bit at his words. "Lieutenant?"

"Abel …" Jin whispered as he frowned softly to his friend.

"No." Abel replied immediately as he turned his head to him, but didn't look at him and shook it. "I know what you told me … I know you said that you believed in me, but Jin … I meant what I said. I could have _never_ endured what he endured …" He said quietly, but it was loud enough for all to hear. "I would have quit a long time ago … and, quite frankly, I'm grateful I never had to do any of what he did. Honestly, I'm jealous of him, because he's a man I will probably never be …" He said as his lips curled up a bit in his smile as he shrugged and shook his head again.

Swallowing hard, he then face forward, but never lifted his eyes from the ground. He was a bit embarrassed to have admitted that, but the runt deserved for the honest truth to be told. Both Jin and Desini were frowning softly at him. Nate could only gape at him, completely caught off guard by his surprising and deep honesty. The council stared down at him, some astonished as well by his honesty.

"That's absurd!"

"I can assure you … _council_man … that it is not …" Abel said as he furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes up to the bitter man, his face marble. "You wanted the truth, and I _gave_ it to you. Is there a problem with it?"

"And are you sure this isn't some practiced speech?!"

"Why would it be, councilman? Is that a way that would make you feel better?"

"Are you insinuating anything, _lieutenant_?!"

"Ab-so-lute-ly not, councilman. What_ever_ gave you _that_ idea?" Abel said as he narrowed his eyes, deciding he really wanted to punch this man's face.

"You are forgetting your place, _lieutenant_!"

"Please, gentlemen." The first man said as he looked over to the other councilman with a frown. Then he turned to look down at Desini, who was also frowning deeply to the rude councilman. "Ensign, please. Give us your opinion and report."

Blinking slowly, Desini lowered her head then before taking a deep breath. "Honesty … I will give the honest truth, just as Lieutenant Abel has done … And in all honesty …" She started very quietly as her brows lifted a bit, but her eyes never left the floor, "I fell in love with him …" She finally replied as she blinked her eyes up to them, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Sucking in his breath, Nate's eyes grew large as his cheeks also flushed. Even a flush formed on a few of the councilmen and woman, and even on Luffy's face as his eyes grew larger.

"F-Fell in love with him …?" The councilwoman asked as she blinked down at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's even more absurd!"

"Why?! Why is it so absurd, councilman?!" Desini cried as she took a step forward.

"Des …" Jin called softly as he stepped forward as well, holding out his hand.

Obeying the quiet command, she sucked in her breath as her chin tilted into the air, but she stared down the councilman with a displeased frown.

Nate frowned softly at her, remaining in place. "That will be enough of this …" The first man said as he also frowned to the other councilman. Then he looked down at Desini. "Care to elaborate?"

Taking a deep, calming breath, she took a step back and turned to look back at the first man. "Of course." She said as she felt herself calming, "It was my job to see to his injuries, and during that time, I had gotten the chance to talk to him, get to know him a little. After awhile, I had gotten the courage to ask about his change, seeing as he'd not really answered when it was asked of him the first time by Lieutenant Abel. He … then explained to me his reasons, which I then understood his first simple answer. It had been because of kindness. Something … it seems may not be shown much to someone with an ability here in our world." She explained while clenching her teeth a bit, but had to force them open again. "Then, he trusted me enough to tell me why he had done the things he did, and I completely understood him, and why he would do such things. I would have done the same."

Many heads lifted to her words and brows furrowed a bit. "After that point, we had become friends. On one of the days I had been … treating his blistered hands from his building the wall, he passed out from exhaustion … The next day, I had to wake him to go right back out there …" She said softly as she shook her head. "At this point, it was a little difficult for me to watch him go through such hard labor all alone. So … I … took him away for a few hours, just to let him rest for just a little while. When we got back, the Vice Admiral had our punishment. We were to wash the dishes of the day and the men's laundry from the encampment. However, not only that, I was to join Nate in building the wall the next day. However … he … he told the vice admiral that he would take on my half of the punishment in building the wall by working through the evening and skipping his dinner meal."

The eyes of the council shifted to Nate as he took a deep breath, just listening to her. "I think … that might have been when I really began to feel ... for him. When his training started with … the vice admiral …" She started as she swallowed and shook her head. "It had become completely unbearable to watch. To say that his … punishment and service was painfully diligent … is the truth … because it was even painful for me to just watch …" She said quietly as she blinked a few times.

The first man slowly blinked as he looked down at his desk. Then he turned to his colleagues as they began to speak amongst themselves. The rude councilman seemed to whisper vehemently and angrily, but then just sat up straight as the rest straightened as well.

"Vice Admiral Garp …" The first man started as he looked down at him, "… what is your view on this?"

Garp grinned and chuckled. "Any man who can take that kind of punishment and not even hate me for it is okay by me."

The first man smiled and even laughed softly along with three of his colleagues. "Enough said, vice admiral. Give us a moment." He said as he turned to his other colleagues.

Again the rude councilman seemed to be whispering loudly and angrily while the others frowned at him and whispered back. Desini and Abel glared at the man while Luffy and Jin frowned considerably. Nate's expression, however, was concerned. Would they grant their proposal?

"Bah!" The rude man suddenly exclaimed loudly as he quickly stood and stormed from the room.

The first man was frowning at the now shut back door before sighing and turning to look down at them again. "We apologize …"

"It's all right, councilman." Garp replied as he eyed the door with a smirk.

"We've decided … that this man has done his service and will grant Captain Luffy's wish for custody."

There was a quiet cheer from Abel and Desini while the other three merely chuckled. Nate just stared at the man in utter disbelief before he finally released his breath and began to grin.

"However!" He said loudly as he leaned forward. "We've said custody, Captain Luffy. That merely means he is under your watch. If something goes wrong, he will be removed from under your custody. He is still a criminal, Captain, and is now on probation. Are we clear, Captain?"

"Yes sir, perfectly." Luffy replied with a grin and bow. "Thank you."

"There is also … one other condition."

The captain perked up and blinked. "Yes, sir."

The councilman turned to a door to the opposite side, just as it opened up and a figure stepped out. Both Nate and Luffy perked up in surprise.

"Robin!" Luffy exclaimed in his surprise to see her.

The woman seemed completely confused that this man knew who she was. There were only very few who knew who she was. The councilman quickly looked over at Luffy in just as much surprise.

"Y-You know this woman?"

"Ah! Yes! I mean no! I mean, haha …" He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I've met this woman in another world."

"I see … This woman will be joining your crew for the time being to report back to us as well as you on his progress.

"Yes sir! That's fine with me!" Luffy said as he grinned and chuckled. He was just happy that he had finally found one of the other crewmates belonging to Luffy. Now only the reindeer and cyborg remained, if he could find them.

Walking over curious, Robin then stood beside Luffy, wanting an explanation, if possible, later for his reaction to her.

"Nate." The first man called as he looked down at Nate. "Your progress and conduct will be under close observation. Reports will be made daily by Captain Luffy for us. Let's hope that you really do want to change for the better."

"I already have changed, Councilman. I changed over a year ago, sir." Nate replied as he smiled big. "I won't let you or anyone down. Thank you."

The first man gave a small smile before nodding, and then they stood and left the room. Desini jumped up in excitement before running to Nate, cupping his face to give him a quick kiss before embracing him.

"You did it!"

Nate chuckled and hugged her back. "No, we did it." He said as he closed his eyes in relief with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Awesome job, runt." Abel said as they stepped up to him.

"Yes, great!"

Nate turned to see Garp grinning down at them. "Thank you, sir." Nate said as he bowed.

"No need for thanks, boy. You did good." He said as he slapped a hand down on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great things." He said before turning and walking out.

They all watched his back as he left the room before turning to one another. "I'm glad the council made the right decision. Looks like you're home free." Jin said as he smiled down to Nate.

"Yeah, looks like." Nate said as he grinned.

"You have a high pain tolerance, runt …" Abel said as he smiled and shook his head.

Nate chuckled as he turned to Abel. "Thanks." He said before losing some of his smile. "About what you said …"

"Don't even worry about it."

"Mm …" Nate hummed as he shook his head. "I thank you for it. It meant a lot, but … I have reasons as to why I did what I did and endured what I did, very good reasons. I couldn't quit." He said before smiling wider again. "If you had reasons … you'd be able to do it too, I know it. You just don't have any reasons or motivation right now. Once you do have a really good reason, I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to walk through fire."

Abel gaped down at him before he smiled softly and looked down with a nod. "Thanks, Nate …" He replied quietly.

"What's this?! You didn't call him runt?! Abel, I'm shocked … Do we have a little crush on our Nate here?"

"Man! Shut up, Jin!" Abel exclaimed with a frown. "I oughta kick your ass!"

"Yeah, yeah, try it!" Jin said as he smirked at Abel.

Both Nate and Desini broke into laughter as Luffy smiled at them from the side. He had managed to make friends with all three of them. He had been able to tell upon meeting him for the first time that he hadn't had much experience with people. He was glad that he hadn't been alone through his trial. As if sensing his smile, Nate then turned to face Luffy, smile still on his face as well.

"I also owe you a thanks for all of this."

Luffy shook his head. "No, you earned it all on your own, Nate."

"But I wouldn't have been given the opportunity if it hadn't been for you, so thank you."

"You're welcome." Luffy replied as he smiled.

The first councilman smiled as he listened to the group before chuckling and walking out. He did feel as if he and the others made the right choice. Robin watched them all curiously, thinking she might like them. The six made their way out of the room to find the others. Nate then turned towards Luffy.

"Are the others here?"

"Aa, they're waiting at the front." Luffy replied as he looked up and smiled wider.

"Onii-ch-an!"

Freezing up completely and stiffening, Nate sucked in his breath as his eyes widened to the voice behind him. Everyone else looked over and their eyes widened at the girl running towards them. Shifting his eyes to the side, Nate then slowly turned just in time for a body to jump right onto him.

"Onii-chan!!"

Remaining stiff and staring out past her shoulder, his face began to lose all color before finally and slowly shifting his eyes down to the girl hugging him so tightly. As he did, his eyes met with bright red hair, before the girl finally pulled away to stare up at him with the same green eyes as his.

"Eh? Onii-chan? I thought you'd be happy to see me! Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" She asked as she pouted up at him.

"Na … Na … Natalie …" He whispered almost breathlessly as he stared down at her in completely shock.

Desini's lips parted with wide shocked eyes before a hand came up to cover her mouth. "Des …?" Jin questioned quietly at her shocked expression, not understanding in the least, but figured she knew something they didn't.

Even Luffy was slightly confused by Nate's reaction, having thought he would be happy too.

"Of course it's me! What's wrong with you, Nate?" His sister asked as she reached up to move his hair out of his face and check for a fever or something.

"Y-Y-Y … You're … a-alive …" He finally managed to whisper as tears came to his eyes quickly.

His sister gasped as she pulled back slightly, her frown turning more concerned. "Of course I'm alive! Nate … why would you …?" She started before gasping louder and her eyes widened. "Don't tell me …" She whispered.

"That man … That man … he … he told me you died …" Nate whispered as he started taking deep and ragged breathes and sank to the ground.

"Oh my God …" His sister said softly as her face turned slightly more pained. "Oh my God, Nate … No … No, I didn't die …" She said as she enveloped him in another tight embrace when they both reached the ground. "I can't believe that asshole told you I died! No wonder you did what you did!"

The rest of the crew walked up behind them with frowns as they watched the two. Tears immediately began to stream down Desini's face as she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I tried finding you, but I couldn't!" His sister continued as she kept her hold on him.

It was finally sinking in that his sister was right there, very much alive. More tears gathered, and before long they were gliding down his cheeks. His face contorted painfully before he immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck and hair and began to weep silently.

"Nate …" His sister whispered as her face also turned pained and began to cry. "I'm so sorry …"

Desini covered her mouth with both hands as she watched them cry together, but was relieved for him. Nami's frown saddened, understanding now his shocked reaction. They had actually had no idea that Nate believed his sister to be dead. After awhile, Nate finally calmed down, but kept his face buried.

"What happened …?" He whispered softly against her.

Shaking her head, she used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes, still keeping her hold on him. "He put me up for adoption … He didn't want the responsibility of taking care of me and making me better. So, he just passed his _problem_ off onto someone else. I guess he couldn't just let me die, so he got rid of me …" She said bitterly as she closed her eyes.

Clenching down his teeth hard, he tightened his hold on her as he shook his head. "When I asked him where you were … he said he'd taken you somewhere and then you'd died … He sounded like he didn't even care!"

"He probably didn't …" She whispered as she sighed. "He probably told you that just so you'd leave too … Asshole killed two birds with one stone …"

"After being in that place for two years, and enduring the ridicule of being _different_ … I ran away and tried to find you again, but you were gone … When I found out you had a bounty, I didn't understand … So, I tried to find you … but damn it, Nate, you're hard to find!" She said as she leaned back to frown at him.

He gave a soft laugh as he wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry …" He said before perking a bit and looking up at everyone and flushing. "Ah, sorry …"

Luffy chuckled as well as everyone else. "It's quite all right …" He said as he smiled down at the two.

"How?" Nate asked as he frowned.

"Well, I remembered you talking to the other Nami about a sister … from the way you said it, it seemed like you'd not seen her in a long time, but I had no idea you had thought her dead. I did a search and pulled some contacts together and we finally managed to find her two weeks ago. She had already been on her way here after reading about our return, but she was having trouble getting here." Luffy explained as he chuckled.

Nate's expression softened as he stared up at him. "Thank you …" He said in a voice that really did show his appreciation.

Luffy's expression also softened as he smiled. "Of course, Nate."

Abel stared down at the little bit of a thing, thinking he'd never seen anything so incredibly adorable ever. Then she smiled and laughed before glomping her brother again, and then he thought, _now_ he'd never seen anything so adorable. She had to have been the cutest little thing he'd ever seen. To even think such a thought caused his face to flush a bit and look away. He would never live it down if Jin knew what he was thinking. Nate also laughed before standing up, helping his sister up as he did, for she was still attached to him.

"Natalie, I want you to meet my other friends here." He said as he turned to Jin, Abel, and Desini.

Natalie smiled brightly as she bowed to Jin first. "Hello."

"Hello, Natalie. It's a pleasure. I'm Jin."

"It's nice to meet you Jin." She said as her smile widened. Then she turned to Abel, who bowed a bit.

"Abel." He said simply as he looked back up at her.

"Oh, you're a handsome devil, aren't you? And a man of few words." Natalie said with a soft chuckle, which caused Abel to frown as a very distinct flush appeared.

"Abel?"

Abel turned to frown at Jin. "What?"

"_Abel_?" Jin asked a little more pointedly as he began to slowly smile.

"What about it?!"

"That's _it_?! Just … _Abel_?!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

Everyone except Nate and Desini looked confused by Jin's outburst. Desini slowly grinned and chuckled as she looked over to Nate, who was also smiling.

"Holy shit! For the first time since I've met this man … he's actually completely speechless in front of a woman!" Jin exclaimed before throwing his head back and bellowed in laughter.

Face slowly turning into a scowl, Abel bared his teeth before scoffing and looking away from Jin while fighting a blush. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Natalie's brows rose up, completely interested in this man now. "Oh I see. Are you usually a ladies' man?" She asked as only one brow remained raised.

Brows furrowing deeply, Abel's throat seemed to make a noise, but his mouth remained closed, not seeming inclined to reply, which confused him greatly. Jin and Desini were finding great amusement due to his speechless state.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked quietly as she stepped closer to Abel, who found himself stepping back. "Nat got your tongue?" She almost purred as her eyes hooded, but her lips curved up in amusement.

Eyes widening, he stepped back more as she approached him. Her eyes almost even looked cat like as she looked at him through her lashes. Nate's smile widened as he shook his head. '_Same old Natalie _…' Jin and Desini were still laughing their asses off before Natalie grinned and stepped back, joining their laughter.

"Anyways …" Nate started as he turned to Desini. "And this is Desini." He said as his expression warmed a bit.

"Ooh!" Natalie exclaimed as she turned to the other girl. "From the sound of your voice … this girl is special to you." Natalie said as she smiled brightly. "It's definitely a pleasure indeed. So pretty too!"

Desini's cheeks erupted into a blush as she blinked at her. "Th-Thank you … It's nice to meet you too." She said before shifting her eyes to a blushing Nate.

"Ha! I was right!" Natalie exclaimed as she giggled.

Luffy chuckled as he tilted his head. "Well, we made a promise once a year was up." He said making everyone quiet down.

"Mm." Nate replied as he turned to look at him. "We did."

Then Luffy turned to the others and walked towards them while beckoning for Robin to follow. She looked at the others curiously as they all perked at the sight of her, and all smiled at her.

Once Luffy and Robin walked away, Nate turned and approached Abel with a grin. "Ah, sorry about that … I guess I should warn you now though …" He said before smirking big. "I was the good twin …" He said as he pointed to himself.

"We're ready to go whenever you are, Nate." Luffy said as he turned to Nate.

"All right!" Nate said as he chuckled and walked away from a frowning, and even surprised Abel.

"Ooh! Where are we going?!" Natalie exclaimed as she whirled around with a big grin.

Jin nudged his elbow into Abel's ribs as he walked over to the others. Abel frowned deeply, quite displeased before following. "We're going to visit the Straw-hat Pirates. They are just like them." Nate replied to his sister as he nodded to Captain Luffy and his crew. "Only, they are pirates instead."

"You're really going to go visit them now?" Jin asked as he stepped forward.

"Aa, we promised to come and see them in a year. It's been a little bit longer than that, but they should be expecting us." Luffy replied as he chuckled.

"That's … very interesting. Is it all right if I come along?" Jin asked as he tilted his head a bit.

"Of course! You're all welcome to come if you like." Luffy replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind seeing this for myself." Abel said quietly.

"I would love to come too." Desini said as she smiled, stopping to stand next to Nate.

"Then it's settled. Shall we?" Luffy asked as he turned to Nate.

Nodding, Nate then smiled. "I've been wanting to try out something I stumbled across. Captain Luffy, I'll need you closest to me to find the other Luffy. Also, I need everyone to either be touching me, or any one touching me for everyone to make it there together."

"Right." They replied as everyone grabbed a hold of someone's shoulder or onto Nate.

"All right …" Nate said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone looked at him curiously as he seemed to be concentrating. Next thing they knew, everything went black for a split second before they found themselves on a ship.

"Whoa!" Abel exclaimed as he looked around him. "What the hell …?!"

Nate just laughed as he opened his eyes. "I don't have to use portals anymore. As long as I focus enough, I become the portal."

"Very impressive, Nate." Nami said before grinning. "Look! It's their ship." She said, but then frowned when she didn't see anyone.

Captain Luffy looked around before chuckling and grinning. Then he sucked in a great deal of air. "O-i! Luffy!"

Three seconds past before a door flew open and Luffy ran out with a massive grin on his face. "L!" He cried before jumping down to greet him as he laughed. "You're finally here!!"

Nami came out from the same room and then smiled down at them. "Everyone!" She called as she came down the stairs. Then she grinned bigger when she saw Nate. "Nate!" She cried as she went to him and immediately hugged him.

Nate flushed a bit with a laugh as he hugged her back. "Nami!"

"It's so good to see you again!" She said as she stepped back with a laugh.

"Aa! It's good to see you too." He said as he grinned back.

Desini blinked at them as she bit her lip softly. Then suddenly, Luffy's crew began to come out of different places with grins on their faces. Jin, Abel and Desini looked around in extreme awe to the people that looked so familiar and exactly like the people standing next to them.

"Oi!" They all called in greetings with grins as everyone began to talk at once.

"Oi! It's Jin!" Luffy cried as he pointed at Jin, who only blinked.

"Aa, it's Jin, but the Jin from my world."L said as he chuckled.

"Oooh!" Luffy exclaimed as his lips shaped into an 'O'. "And Abel too!" Then suddenly he perked. "Ah! It's that girl! The one that helped us back in that asshole's world, and the one that kissed you, Nate!"

Desini's eyes widened with a gasp as she quickly looked over to Nate. "Oi, Luffy! That's rude to say that!" Nami exclaimed as she popped him on the head.

"Ow! But it's true!"

Nate's face broke into a massive blush as he turned to Desini a little nervously. Desini gaped at him for awhile before her lips quirked up and she burst into laughter. "No wonder you gave me such an odd look when we first met!" She exclaimed as she laughed.

Nate chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "It was a little weird … I would have told you if it hadn't been so weird …"

"It's okay." She said as she smiled warmer. "She had the right idea." She said as she walked over and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush further, but smile warmer.

"Ah, what's this? Are you together?" Nami asked as she grinned at the two.

"Ah, yeah …" Nate said as he gave a sheepish grin and chuckled.

"Ooh!" Nami cooed as she laughed, as she looked over at a blushing Desini. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks." Nate said as he laughed softly.

"Oh! You found Robin!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned at the other Robin. Luffy's Robin also smiled quite happily to the other woman, who had been staring at her other self quite nervously.

"Ah! Just now! The council gave her to me just today!" L exclaimed with a snicker.

Robin approached her with a kind smile. "You will like them very much. Do not be so nervous." She said as she chuckled softly.

The other Robin seemed to relax as she also offered a smile. "Thank you."

Robin chuckled softly again as she nodded. "Shall we call her Ms. Nico?" She asked as she turned to the others.

"Ooh! Ms. Nico! No R?"

"Ms. Nico will be fine." The other Robin replied as she smiled at Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy replied with a massive grin.

"Oh, there's someone I would really like you to meet, Nami." Nate said as his smile brightened, and then he turned to a girl who'd been slightly hidden behind everyone.

Upon seeing the girl, Nami gasped loudly as her eyes widened as far as they could go. "Oh …" She breathed in nothing more than a whisper as the girl stepped forward. Stepping forward herself, Nami then looked over at Nate in her shock. "Th-This can't be … but I thought …?"

Ah? Nami?" Luffy questioned as he looked a little confused.

Nate's smiled warmed as he turned to his sister. "That's right. She's my sister. I had thought her to be dead, but she wasn't, and Captain Luffy-Ah, I mean L, found her and brought her to the trial today."

Nami released a shaky breath as tears slowly gathered in her eyes. "Oh … That's … That's wonderful …" She said before turning and embracing Nate. "That's wonderful!" She said a little louder.

Nate chuckled as he also teared up a bit. "I know. It's great."

Nami pulled away with a laugh before turning to Natalie. "It's so good to meet you! I'm Nami!" She said as she extended a hand to her.

Smiling big, Natalie took her hand exuberantly. "It's nice to meet you too, Nami! I'm Natalie!"

Suddenly, everyone went quiet when the sound of a baby's cry sounded through the air. Both L and N perked as their eyes widened.

"Eh?"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Buwahahahaha! XD I know~! I'm so mean for ending it there! XD I promise I won't take long bringing out the last chapter! In hopes of making up for this nasty cliffy, I have some pics to show you guys! X) Here's my photobucket profile. The first few pics are of my OCs, plus Luffy and Nami! Enjoy! XD

http ( : ) ( / ) ( / ) s245 ( . ) photobucket ( . ) com ( / ) albums ( / ) gg49 ( / ) Confession68 ( / ) Just remove the spaces and ().

Buwahahaha! Jin is the Angel, and Abel is the Devil! XD


	5. Chapter 5:I Know Something That You Dont

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this isn't the last chapter … I realized there's some important things I forgot to mention so … I will be releasing one more chapter. In any case, enjoy this next chapter! XD

**Dream Amidst A Nightmare**

**Chapter 5: I Know Something That You Don't**

"Ah!" Nami exclaimed as she quickly turned to look up at the room, in which both had come out of. Then she turned to Luffy with a small frown.

"Shishi! I'll go." He said with a grin as he quickly pulled himself upstairs and disappeared inside.

L and his crew gaped up at the empty doorway until Luffy came back out with two bundles in his arms. "Ah! They both woke up, Nami." He said as he carefully made his way downstairs.

N took a breath as a hand slowly went to her mouth and her eyes remained massive. L looks just as shocked as she did.

"Ooh." Nami cooed as Luffy handed her one of the bundles, keeping the other one, and then cradling it in his arms. "Oh, that's my little monkey." Nami cooed to the baby in her arms before smiling and looking up to N and L. "I guess we should introduce them to you, huh?" She said with a soft chuckle as she approached them. "This little monkey is Jace." She said as she revealed the face of a fairly new born baby boy. "And the little angel over there is Aria." She said as she nodded to the baby Luffy held, who came up to show her pretty little face.

"Oh my …" N breathed as she stared down into their little faces. They cooed and moved their little arms as they stared up at them. "May I?" N whispered as she looked up at Luffy.

"Of course!" He exclaimed with a grin as he carefully handed N Aria.

"Oh, she's beautiful …" She whispered as she cradled the little bitty baby in her arms. "H-How old …?"

"Three months …" Nami said as she flushed.

Both L and N quickly looked up at them before remembering what occurred a year ago. "Ooh … so then …" N started as she flushed a bit.

"Aa …" Luffy replied as he chuckled.

"Oh, I see …" She replied as she looked up at L, who was staring down at the little bundle, who flashed him a smile.

His expression softened as he stared down at her. "Wow …"

"Our … little folly had two such wonderful rewards." Nami said as her cheeks flushed a little darker, but her smile remained.

L's crew began to gather around them to get a look at the little bundles.

"Ooh!"

"Kawaii!"

"Ah, the little angel is as beautiful as her mother."

"Mm …"

"How lovely …"

"Ooh! The boy looks just like Luffy!"

"Aa, he does!"

"Definitely a little monkey."

"Mm …"

"A handsome boy."

Nami's smile warmed as she looked over to Luffy, who wore the same smile as he looked over at her. Nate walked over next to Nami, and looked down at the little baby boy's face.

"Wow, Nami … They're beautiful."

"Thanks." Nami said as she smiled down at him. "Want to hold him?"

"Ah!" He exclaimed, suddenly looking nervous. "I-I might …"

"You won't drop him." Nami said as she placed the little boy into his arms.

Nate took the little baby, cradling him close so as not to drop him, and then blinked down into his face as he seemed to blink back up into his. Then the little baby released a soft coo and flashed him a smile. A smile slowly appeared on Nate's face as he stared down at the little boy.

"Ha … Wow …" Nate whispered as he smiled down at the little bundle. "He's so light …"

"What are you talking about?! He's heavy!" Nami complained with pursed lips.

Nate just chuckled and grinned at Nami, who smiled and chuckled in return. Desini watched Nate holding the little baby with a warm smile before approaching him.

"So tiny …" She said as she looked down into the little baby's face. "Ooh, and so cute …" She said as she reached down to caress the little boy's cheek with her finger.

Smiling warmly, Nami just watched the two as she hugged her arms. "Thank you."

After awhile, both Luffy and Nami took the baby's upstairs to nurse and put back to sleep before coming back down. Everyone had relaxed on deck and were all now just chatting. Spotting Nate sitting with Desini next to the rails, Nami smiled and walked over to them.

"You know, you've changed a lot over the year." Nami said as she took a seat next to Nate.

"Well, I went through hell during the year with Vice Admiral Garp."

"Mm, he looks like he would put you through one … considering how Luffy reacts to his grandfather." Nami said as she looked over at Luffy, who was talking and laughing with L. "You seem taller too though." She said as she smiled wider and looked back at him.

"I think you're right. He has gotten a little taller. We're almost the same height now. I think he's maybe just two or three inches shorter than me now." Desini said as she chuckled softly.

Flushing a bit, Nate smiled instead of getting upset. "Thanks."

"You've filled out more too. Must have been hard training."

Chuckling, Nate just nodded. "Yeah … it was hard …"

"It was hard to watch too …" Desini said as she frowned a bit and reached down to pick up one of his hands in hers. It still had bandages wrapped around each.

"Why are your hands bandaged?" Nami asked as she frowned a bit.

"They … aren't exactly healed … or pretty to look at right now …" Nate said as he chuckled again.

Nami frowned deeper as she grabbed his other hand. "What?" She said as she began to carefully unwrap it.

Both blinked at her and just watched her unwrap his hand. As soon as she got it unwrapped, she gasped loudly as her eyes became larger. "Oh my …" She whispered before her brows furrowed again. "Chopper!" She called as she turned to look at the little reindeer.

Both made a sound before turning to look at the little reindeer as well, who had turned to look at Nami. "Yes?" He called as he trotted over to them.

"Look." Nami said as she lifted Nate's hand for the little reindeer to see.

"Ah! It looks horrible! Who treated these?!"

Flushing darkly in embarrassment, Desini bit her lip hard. "I-I did …"

"She did her best …" Nate said as he frowned softly.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean …" Chopper started with a frown.

"No, it's all right. My knowledge is limited." She said as she frowned down at his hands.

Both Abel and Jin looked over with frowns as Nate's hands were inspected. "Please, do you mind?" Chopper asked as he looked up at Nate.

Nate smiled at the little reindeer and shook his head. "Not at all." He said as he stood up.

Desini also stood with him. "Is it all right if I come?"

"Of course!" Chopper exclaimed as he smiled up at her.

"Thank you. Anything I can learn would be invaluable."

"Ah! Don't say stupid things like that, stupid!" Chopper exclaimed happily as he danced around.

Looking a little confused, Desini then looked around as everyone seemed to laugh. "Don't mind him. He's just happy that you would find his knowledge invaluable." Robin explained to the confused girl.

"Oh, I see." Desini said as she smiled and laughed before following after Nate and Chopper.

"Oh! I wanna come!" Natalie exclaimed as she ran after them.

Ms. Nico sat alone, just watching everyone's interactions. Looking over at her, Robin then smiled before making her way over to her. The other woman watched her approach curiously.

"Everything all right?" Robin asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she gave a small smile.

"I didn't think I would get the chance to converse with myself after last seeing them here." Robin admitted as she chuckled softly.

"I never thought I would either … Nor did I think I would witness this."

"Ee, it is quite remarkable."

"You seem … happy here."

"I'm very happy …" Robin said softly as her expression also softened. "These people make me happy."

Watching Robin for awhile, Ms. Nico then looked over at Luffy and L. "Why are you here?"

Shifting her eyes to Luffy as well, Robin then chuckled. "He saved my life twice … and these people risked their lives for mine."

"Eh?" Ms. Nico exclaimed as she looked over at Robin.

"The first time he'd saved me … I hadn't wanted to be saved. And even though we had been enemies, he still saved me anyways. The second time … I had also wanted to die. I didn't want them to risk themselves for me, but they did anyways. He came for me … _They_ came for me … They came to a very dangerous place and almost lost their lives to retrieve me. I owe so much to them, but yet they don't expect or want that debt paid. They are incredible and great people." Robin explained with a gentle voice.

"I see …" Ms. Nico replied quietly as she looked at each one.

"Even though you just met him today … he would do the same for you within a heartbeat." Robin said without a doubt in her words as she shifted her eyes to L.

Eyes growing larger, Ms. Nico quickly turned to look at her in surprise. "I-I don't think-"

"He would." Robin stated with some conviction as she turned to look at the other woman, her face solid and serious. "You are a part of his crew now. You are important to him now … a part of his treasure …" She said softly as she looked back at both Luffy's. "Either would do anything for a single member of his crew." She continued before smiling again. "You can trust them. Do not be so wary. You are amongst friends."

Turning to look at Robin, Ms. Nico wore a slight frown before looking back at the others again. Then suddenly Robin chuckled. "I know that you will still remain wary, but just know that you are safe." She said before smiling one last time, and then getting up to join the others.

"O-i!"

Everyone perked to the familiar voice, especially one in particular. "What the …?"

"We saw your ship and thought we'd-"

"What the fuck …?"

Everyone blinked at the two boarding the ship, slowly now as they stared at two individuals, who were staring back.

"Ooh! Jin, Abel! Long time no see!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran forward towards the two new comers. "Come! Come! Look!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed both and pulled them towards the other set. "Look! It's you!"

"Holy Shit …" Abel breathed as he stepped closer to Jin.

"Ooh! We need to come up with names so we don't get confused!" Luffy said as he snickered.

"A and J." Nami said as she smiled and approached both. "Welcome back."

"Wait, wait! Who gets A and J?" Luffy asked as he scrunched up his nose.

"Well, the ones who came with L can be A and J, since they only have letter names as well." She said as she turned to the two. "If you don't mind, of course?"

"N-No … of course not." J, as he was now labeled, said as he slowly extended a hand to himself. "It's a pleasure …"

"Likewise …" Jin replied as he took the offered hand and shook it.

Both Abel's just nodded to one another. "How's it going …?"

"Pretty good … Thanks for askin' … And actually, you can all just call me Abe." The Abel from L's world said.

"This is fuckin' weird …"

"Agreed …"

J chuckled at both Abel's as they spoke to one another. "It's definitely … something I didn't expect."

"No … no it's not what I expected either." Jin replied as he also chuckled.

Suddenly, laughter rang out from the back of the ship. Everyone turned just as Nate, Desini, Natalie, and Chopper were returning from Chopper's infirmary. Abel's expression turned to surprise before turning into a scowl as he suddenly lunged forward towards them.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Abel!" Jin yelled as he jerked forward, but suddenly two bodies whizzed past him. Gasping, he jerked back in some surprise before running forward after them.

Just as Abel was about to approach the surprised people, the two bodies immediately appeared, blocking his path as Jin grabbed Abel from behind to restrain him. "Abel! Stop!"

Both J and Abe, from L's world, had placed themselves in front of the group, blocking him off without even knowing his intentions, or rather, without needing to. Abel looked up at them in surprise as both were frowning down at him deeply. Desini had gasped, more than confused as she'd stepped closer to Nate, who had wrapped an arm around her securely.

"Nate …" His sister whispered in some worry as she stepped closer to him too.

"Mind explaining why you were about to attack our friend here?" Abe asked, not needing to be told whom he was attacking.

"What?" Abel whispered as he looked up at them in confusion before shifting his eyes to Nate just behind them.

L stepped forward with a confused frown, which everyone seemed to share. "Uh … H-He's from our world … They all are, except for Chopper, of course."

Abel turned to look down at L in some confusion before looking back up at them. Then he seemed to relax, but shrugged Jin off of him roughly.

"Would you both mind … explaining what just happened?" L asked Jin and Abel as he also relaxed along with Abe and J, but they still hadn't moved from in front of Nate.

Everyone else seemed to relax, but still wore confused frowns. "Of course …" Jin replied as he frowned at his friend's back, but then turned to L.

Everyone sat around the dining room table after Jin explained everything. Abel remained quiet where he sat with a frown and his head lowered. Desini, Nate and Abe were just staring at him.

"S-So … she's still a bounty hunter here? And there was another Nathaniel here?" L asked as he and Jin looked at one another.

"Yes."

"So … she was hunting him down … and then disappeared … and when you found them again, they were together."

"Pretty much … Then she ran away from us with him … From _us_!" Abel interceded, feeling himself get upset again, but forced himself to calm down.

"And you don't even remember that this is the same man that helped us a year ago?" Nami asked as she frowned softly.

"Like I said … we never even actually got to see his face or what he looked like the entire time. He was either blocked from view, or just out of sight, or just not there. We never even thought it could be the same man." Jin said as he frowned softly.

Nate, Desini, and Abe still hadn't removed their eyes from the other Abel, still frowning at him softly. Then suddenly, he shifted his eyes up to look at Desini. Gasping softly, she stiffened a bit as she frowned further, and quickly reached over to grasp Nate's hand. Abe shifted his eyes to her too, his frown soft. Nate also turned to frown at her, a little confused by her slight fear.

"From the looks of it … you're together too, aren't you?"

"Yes …" Desini replied as her frown softened.

Scoffing softly, he just smiled and turned his head away while shaking it. "Fuckin' bullshit …" He muttered before getting up and walking out quickly.

"Abel!" Jin called as he watched his friend walk out. "Shit …" He whispered before sighing. "Sorry about that …" He said as he turned to the others.

"It's all right." L said as he frowned at the now closed door.

Blinking his eyes slowly as he shifted them down from the closed door, Abe then stood up. "I'll go talk to 'im …"

"Are you sure?" Desini asked as she frowned up at him.

"Yeah, it'll be all right." He said softly as he smiled down at her and winked. Then he turned and walked out after him.

Staring at the door with parted lips, she was still surprised at this other Abel's reaction, not really understanding it at all. After awhile, she shifted her eyes to the other Jin.

"I-I don't understand …" She said quietly as she finally frowned softly.

Jin looked over at her before sighing and seemingly drooping. "He, uh … was pretty upset over the whole thing. I mean … we've known … her for awhile, as I'm sure you've known them. I can't say I'm not worried about her either, because for as long as she's been gone … we didn't know anything about the … the man she was with …" He said softly before shifting his eyes to Nate. "But as I can see now, you're a good man, and I know Desini isn't a stupid girl … but it still didn't stop us from worrying. Abel he …" He started before smile strangely and shaking his head as he turned to the door. "Mm …"

"Abel what?" Desini asked as her brows furrowed deeper.

J looked down, knowing what the other Jin knew. "Abel … he … kinda carries a torch for you … well for her … So … he's pretty upset about the whole thing …" He said before shifting his eyes back to her.

Gasping softly, she sat up a bit straighter as her eyes grew larger. "What?"

Nate turned to look at her as he frowned softly. He had kind of a feeling about that, but hadn't been sure. She stared at Jin wide eyed for a long while before looking up at J for confirmation. He only looked away from her further.

"Jin?"

"Ah, sorry …" Jin said as one side of his lips tilted down into a frown.

J kept his gaze turned away for awhile before sighing deeply and turning to her questioning eyes. Then he just shrugged and shook his head as he looked away again. "It's true …"

She released her breath in complete disbelief before she turned to look at the other Jin. Nate's frown deepened at her reaction as he continued to watch her.

Abe walked outside and looked around, spotting his other self down on deck, leaning against the rails. He made his way down and over towards him.

"Oi …" He called softly as he approached.

Abel quickly straightened up and looked over at him, but then seemed to look him over before turning around. Abe frowned at the insulting gesture as he approached.

"What the fuck was that back there?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abe asked as his frown turned angrier.

Abel turned to him, his face a deep frown. "You're really okay with that?!" He asked as he pointed towards the dining area.

"Actually … yeah … I am." Abe replied as he finally reached him. Abel just scoffed and turned back to look ahead of him. "Difference between you and me … is I actually know the little runt."

"Yeah?" Abel asked quickly and rudely and sarcastically, his voice sounding like he actually didn't care for his answer in the least.

"Yeah, and what you don't know, that I do know … is that Nate's a good person. Desini's not stupid … and we both know that …" Abe said as he tilted his head, but still kept his deep frown. Abel gripped the railings tight, but didn't turn to look at him. "I've seen that little runt do incredible things … and I also know that … wherever your Desini's at …" He said as he looked around, "… she's just fine and quite safe."

Abel rolled his eyes shut before turning to look at him. "You're so sure …?"

Abe blinked his eyes to Abel. "Yeah, I am."

Sighing deeply and looking away again, Abel just stared ahead of him as Abe kept his eyes on him. "I see … Well, I'm still not so sure …"

"Well, I am … Oh … and thanks a lot dip shit … I didn't want her to find out …" Abe said as he turned to look in the direction he was looking too.

Snorting loudly, Abel just chuckled as he shook his head. "Yeah … sorry …"

"Now it's going to be way too fuckin' awkward to go back in there …"

"Mmm …"

Abe was quiet for a long while before his brows furrowed. "Ya know …" He started as he shifted his eyes over to Abel, "Nate might be able to take us to them … just so you can see that they're safe if we ask him. Well, as long as you promise not to do anything stupid …"

Abel had quickly turned to look at him with a frown. "Are you serious?"

"I think he can anyway."

Straightening up, Abel then turned to face him. "W-Would you ask him?"

Shrugging, Abe then turned to the dining room. "I guess I could …" He said as he sighed deeply and then went back up.

Opening the door, everyone seemed to turn to him questioningly, wondering which one he was before he focused on Nate. "Nate, can we talk for a sec?"

Blinking at him, he turned to look at Desini, who had turned to frown at him before looking back up at Abe. "Yeah." He replied as he stood up to follow him out.

J frowned as he straightened up and watched Nate walk out. As soon as Nate was outside, he looked down at the other Abel before looking up at Abe. "What's going on?"

"Well, we were kinda wondering … if you could possibly take us to where they are … Just so he can see for himself that she's safe." Abe asked him softly as he looked down at the other Abel.

"Is it true?"

Blinking, Abe then looked back down at him with wide eyes. "Is what true?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Nate asked softly as his frown mimicked his voice.

Abe gaped down at him for a long awhile before he closed his mouth and his frown softened. Then he sighed softly as he looked away. "I do … but I don't …"

"What does that mean?"

He was silent for awhile before sighing softly again and closing his eyes. "I've kinda had a thing for her for a long time now, but …" He said as he shook his head and opened his eyed. "I knew I wasn't good enough for her. She didn't deserve an asshole like me …" He said as he kept his eyes ahead, looking to nowhere. "You're good for her, and I'm all right with that." He continued before looking down at Nate.

Still frowning softly up at him, he then finally turned to look down at the other Abel. "Sure he won't …?"

"Do anything? Nah … and if he does, I'll be there." He replied as he also looked down at him.

"All right, I'll do it."

"Thanks, runt." Abe said as he turned to look down at Nate and smiled at him.

Chuckling, Nate then looked up at him with a smile. "No problem."

Abel watched the two from where he was, tilting his head curiously. They seemed to be really comfortable around each other, and they even seemed to be friends. He had been more than surprised when this other self and the other Jin had moved so quickly to protect this man. He stood up straighter after they looked down at him and then frowned when they turned and smiled at one another.

"Let me just tell Des, and then we can go real quick."

"All right, I'll go let him know." Abe said as he turned to make his way down while Nate went back into the dining room, all eyes on him.

Standing up, Desini then walked over to him with a frown. "What's going on?"

"Abel wants me to take the other Abel to where they are, so he can see for himself that they're just fine." He said as he smiled.

Desini's brows furrowed further in confusion. "Is that … what he really wants?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to take them, and we'll be right back."

"Abe's going too?" J asked as he frowned.

"Yeah, to make sure the other one doesn't do anything stupid …" Nate said as he gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"I want to go too." Desini said as she kept her frown.

Nate looked over at her before smiling and nodding. "Okay." He said as he turned and walked out with her right behind him.

The others got up and went outside to watch as the two made their way downstairs as Abe walked over to them. "You're coming too?" He asked as he looked over at Desini, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Yes." She replied as she looked up at him, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Nate!" J called as he also came down the stairs.

Turning to him, Nate frowned a bit as he walked over to him. "Yeah?"

"So, is it true?"

Abe breathed out a little in mirth as he smiled and looked away. "Runt asked the same thing …"

"Well, is it?" Desini asked as she looked over at him.

Sighing heavily and loudly, he kept his head turned away. "Yeah … something like that-Look, I never meant for you to find out about it, okay?" He said quickly.

She nodded as she looked up at him, still frowning. "I understand." She replied before tilting her head a bit. "Out of curiosity, why didn't you say anything?"

He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Come on, Des … You know me … You know who I am … what I'm like …" He said as he shrugged. "Look … I've lived my entire life as a lie … Everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie … Everything that I do is for what? I sought a life of pleasure, and now I seem stuck in that rut. A woman living this way is known as a slut. Well, that's me, a fucking man whore. So, you wanna know why I didn't go for you? Because I took one look at you … and I thought … she's innocent. You were too innocent and too pure to taint with my filth, that's why …" He said as he frowned down at her softly, but also with some sadness.

She kept her eyes on him, really looking at him as her lips parted a bit. She felt her heart pang a little at this information as she swallowed hard. "Y-You're not … filthy …" She merely whispered, not able to say anything else.

His eyes rolled shut before he looked down at her, his face still soft and sad. "Yeah … I am. I'm a good for nothing, sack of shit that, like you said, would sleep with anything willing … I'm a liar, asshole, lowlife, egotistical, son of a bitch …" He said as he shook his head again. "That's not a person for someone like you, and I knew it. I'm no good …"

Her cheeks flushed a little darker as she gaped up at him, having not expected for him to say such things about himself like that. Then he turned to look at Nate again. "But he is … and at first, I hated him for it … but then I realized I hated the wrong person."

"Abel …" She said softly as she stepped up closer to him, but he refused to look at her. "You're wrong."

He breathed out a humorous laugh. "No, I'm not."

"_Yes_, you are."

"No … I'm not. Desini … it's all right … Don't worry about me, all right? See … this is why I didn't want to say anything … because … I knew you would react this way … Please … don't worry about me …"

"You're a good man, Abel." She said as she kept her soft frown. "Just a little misguided." She said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "You just need to find your way." She said as she smiled warmly at him before turning and making her way over to Nate, who was blinking at them.

Abe just stared down at where she'd been, a little shocked, but he then released a breathy laugh in a little bit of sadness before looking away with an odd, forced smile, his dimples coming through completely. Then he suddenly lost his smile as he looked down again with a deep sigh.

Natalie stared down at Abe with a small smile, which slowly began to widen from her place next to the rest of the crews just above the lower deck. '_He is a good man … and indeed just misguided …_' She thought to herself as she watched him walk over to his other self.

Nate met Desini half way as he blinked at her and tilted his head again. "Everything all right?"

Desini smiled at him and chuckled softly. "Just trying to help him find his way, is all."

"Oh yeah? Any success?"

"Don't know yet." She replied as she smiled. "What'd Jin want?"

"To ask if I really wanted to do this and to be careful."

"That's it?"

"Well some other things, but it's not important."

Her brow quirked up quickly. "Not important?"

"It's nothing, Des. Come on." He said as he chuckled and grabbed her hand to join the two Abel's.

Natalie watched as they approached the Abel's before shifting her eyes down at J. '_If he's so untrusting of his friend … why didn't he go too ...? And if he is so untrusting … why is he friends with him?_' Her eyes narrowed a bit before shifting them back to the four about to leave.

"I wonder what they talked about." U whispered loudly to the people near them.

"Who knows …? But I kinda wish I knew too. I'm curious." Koby replied with a half a frown.

"Mm, I didn't hear anything …" Usopp said as he frowned down at them all.

"It was probably nothing …" Natalie replied as she watched them prepare to leave.

"Ah?" They questioned as they blinked at her back, but then looked over as the four suddenly disappeared.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned. "He didn't even have to open a portal!"

"That … really was neat." Nami said as she blinked down at where they'd been.

xxxx

The four suddenly opened their eyes and were elsewhere. "What the …?! That was … weird …" Abel said as he stumbled back and looked around.

"Yeah … I'm not used to that yet either." Abe said as he looked around.

"Look …" Desini said quietly as she and Nate were staring ahead.

Both Abel's turned to see a small house that was set in the middle of nowhere. Abel's lips parted into a soft frown as he took a step towards the house.

"Are they … in there?"

Nate nodded as he kept his gaze on the house. "They should be … or … at least, nearby."

"Right …" Abel replied as he began to make his way towards the house, the three staying behind, but keeping a wary eye on him.

Slowing his pace the closer he got, Abel looked around one last time before slowly approaching the door. He knew they wouldn't be expecting anyone, and would be wary to anyone coming to knock on their door. So, he prepared himself before finally reaching up to knock. When he was met with only silence, he tensed up and began to look around warily. However, the door suddenly flew open, and a not too happy Desini greeted him at the door with a deep frown.

"Abel … what are you doing here?! How did you find us?!"

"Him …" He answered simply as he turned to look at Nate.

Following his gaze, Desini gasped as she gaped at the three people standing some distance away. "Oh my …" She whispered before looking up at him with furrowed brows. "What's going on?"

"Look, Des … I just … needed to make sure you were okay?"

"I'm fine, Abel. And that's exactly what I told you the first time."

"Yeah well … the first time you didn't exactly stick around long enough …"

"Who're they?" She whispered, having not been able to remove her eyes from the people who looked exactly like them.

Sighing deeply, he then turned to look at them too. "Remember when Jin and I told you about the people who looked exactly like the Straw-hat pirates?"

"Yeah …?"

"They're from that other world. And that … is the man who helped us. I just never got to see his face …" He said as he nodded to Nate.

She released her breath as she closed her eyes and looked back up at him. "Do you see then?"

Not saying a word, he just kept his gaze on Nate.

"Des …?"

Sucking in his breath, he quickly turned to the other Nate inside the house and seeing another smaller woman next to him, who looked almost exactly like him, only ten times cuter.

"Everything's fine, Nate … It's just Abel."

"Who is that?"

Turning back around, Desini looked back up at Abel, who was staring at Nate and his sister. "That's his twin sister. Her name is Natalie."

"Wait … There's a woman like her back on the ship …" Abel said as he furrowed his brows, vaguely remembering seeing her. Then he shook his head. "Des … why did you do this?"

"Look Abel, it's a long story, and-"

"Well, I've got a little time." Abel replied, interrupting her. Desini frowned as she stared up at him in some concern. "I just wanna know, Des. I won't try anything, I promise. And besides … they wouldn't let me." He continued as he pointed to the three behind him.

Shifting her eyes to the other three, she then frowned a bit in confusion as she looked at the other Abel, who seemed a little on edge as he kept his eye on this Abel. Shifting her eyes back to this Abel, she then sighed deeply as she looked down.

"Fine, Abel … Come in … and don't leave them out there."

Turning to the other three, Abel then motioned for them to come. They looked at one another before making their way to the house. Stepping inside, Abel looked around at everything as the other three entered. The three already inside eyed them nervously and curiously. Both Nate and Desini just smiled at them as they passed, not knowing what to say.

"Please … have a seat." The other Desini said as she motioned to the couches that were in the room.

Everyone sat down, looking at one another before Abel spoke up. "Start explaining, Des."

Abe cleared his throat loudly as he shook his head. "Excuse me, I'm sorry … Start explaining … what?"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance as he shifted them to Abe, Abel then glared at him. Then he turned back to the other Desini. "Please …"

"Okay, seriously … Am I really that much of an asshole?" Abe asked as he sat up to look at his Desini while pointing to himself.

Her lips slowly curved into a smile as she shrugged. "Kind of …" She replied quietly as the others looked over at her.

"Duly noted …"

"Are we done?" Abel asked in his annoyance as he frowned at Abe angrily.

"Oh, please do continue. I'm learning a very valuable lesson here."

The other Desini looked from Abel to Abel extremely confused before shifting her eyes to Desini. Both Abel's where staring at one another, one with a frown, and the other with a smile. Sighing and taking deep breaths, Abel finally got the picture and forced himself to calm.

"I'm sorry …" He finally said, and meant it.

"It's all right, Abel … I'm sorry that I ran from you guys. It's not that I didn't trust either of you. It's that I didn't want to get either of you involved or in trouble."

Abel shifted his eyes downward as he sighed again. "Still … why?"

Her cheeks flushed as she shifted her eyes down as well, but then shifted them over to Nate and Desini. "I think you know why …"

The two pairs' cheeks lit up as eyes lowered to the floor. Abe's smile just widened as he leaned back and steepled his fingers together. The other Desini then lifted her gaze to him and then tilted her head as she smiled a bit.

"You know why, don't you?"

"Yes … I do." Abe replied honestly as his smile softened a bit.

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. I've been getting asked that a lot though. He knows why, and he'll learn to accept it, but I'm afraid it's going to be harder on him than it was for me. I've known Nate for a year now. He doesn't know him at all." Abe explained as he nodded towards the other Nate.

Her eyes widened in a gape. "A-A year?" She asked before looking back over at Nate, and then really noticed his attire. "A marine …" She whispered as her eyes widened further. The other Nate's eyes also widened.

"S'right, Nate became a marine a year ago. He went through one helluva year, because our Nate here was a wanted criminal too. And as you can see, Desini here's a marine too, been one for a little less than two years now. We all helped train Nate, along with Vice Admiral Garp. It was a part of his punishment to endure … hard training and labor for the entire year."

Nate shifted his eyes downward as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Hard … labor?"

"Built an entire wall that was about two thousand feet all the way around with concrete blocks that weighed about eighty to a hundred pounds each in the course of four months all by himself."

Her face paled considerably while her eyes managed to widened further, and she shifted her eyes to look at Abe. "All … by himself …?"

"Yup, I've seen him do incredible things and let me tell you, it wasn't easy to watch, because number one it made me feel small, and number two, well … it wasn't pretty to watch. Now … we know how I am … So, to admit that he's a bigger man than me is … well … saying a lot …"

She could only blink at him, indeed shocked that he would say that, the other Abel was also shocked.

"Oi … Then why do I still feel insulted?"

Abel's smile slowly grew into a grin, but never removed his eyes from the other Desini. Then he suddenly started laughing as well as Nate. Desini grinned, but shook her head. Turning quickly, he then wrapped an arm around Nate's head into a head lock as Nate cried out, but was still laughing.

"You and size!"

"You're the one with the complex, runt!"

"I don't have a complex!"

"You have a complex, Nate."

The others in the room watched the three in astonishment before they finally remembered where they were and cleared their throats. "Sorry about that." Abe said as he straightened his uniform.

The other Desini smiled, but wasn't sure if she wanted it to stay as she shook her head. "No, its okay …" She said with some awe before looking down. "I'm sorry. I guess I still haven't really offered an explanation." She said as she finally looked up at Abel.

"It's okay. I don't need one now. I can see that you're safe, and you have your reasons, which I'm sure are good ones." Abel said as he looked up at her seriously.

Her brows furrowed a bit as she gaped at him softly, before shifting her eyes to the other three. They were all smiling at her. She smiled too before shifting them back to Abel.

"I don't think that his becoming a marine would be possible here … Is this what you really want, Des?"

Turning to look at the two sitting next to her, she smiled warmer before looking back at Abel. "Yes, it is."

"As long as you're careful, no one should ever find out. There may be questions … but I'm sure Jin and I can handle them. You can even still hunt bounties for a living as long as no one sees them."

"Thank you, Abel. That's what we planned on." She said as she smiled a little wider.

Shrugging to himself, he just sighed before looking at the ones he'd come with, and then back at her again. "Seeing as he has the ability … At least try and come see us or … something."

She looked over to her Nate, who gave a small smile and then nodded. "I can try …"

"Thanks. I'm sure Jin would appreciate it. He's a nervous wreck right now too …"

"I'm sure he is." She said as she chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're a big girl … and I guess we forget that sometimes." Abel said as he stood, the others standing with him. "We can set up something later. We'll make sure to be away from out marines as much as possible for the next few days so no one sees you. Or maybe we can come back later with Jin and work something out …"

"All right." She said as they all started to walk out. "It was … nice to meet you." She said as she looked at the other pair and Abe.

"I actually never thought I would run across another me. This is actually the first time in my entire life."

"Your entire life?" The other Nate asked as he frowned.

"I was born with these abilities."

"Y-You were?" The other Desini asked as she blinked at him.

"Yeah … Things are … a lot different where we're from. How long have you had yours?" Nate asked himself as he shifted his eyes over to him.

"Maybe … four or five years now …"

"You know, I have a question?" Abe asked as he turned to Nate. "Why is it that you both have the ability to go anywhere and to other worlds, why do you both stay in your own worlds if you're wanted?"

"It doesn't feel right." They both replied at the same time before looking at each other.

"Doesn't … feel right?" Abe asked as he looked between them.

"It's … hard to explain." Nate said as he smiled up at him.

"Right …" Abe replied before shaking his head to clear it. "Anyways, it was a pleasure. Thank you."

"No, thank you for bringing him here and making him understand."

Abel just scoffed as he looked away. Abe winked down at her before turning as he, Nate and Desini walked away some distance and then stood and watched. The other Desini shifted her eyes to Abel and smiled.

"Thanks for worrying so much about me."

"Yeah, well …" He said as he shrugged, not looking at her.

"It was sweet." She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Tell Jin thanks too, and that I'm sorry, please?"

Still refusing to look at her, he just nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"I'll see ya later, Abel." She said as she stepped back into her doorway.

"Yeah … later …" He said as he finally looked up at her for a second before turning and walking towards the others.

The other two joined her in the doorway to watch the four leave. Each Abel grabbed Nate's shoulder, while Desini slipped her hand into his. Hr turned and smiled at her before closing his eyes to concentrate.

"Wha-What are they doing?" The other Nate asked as he frowned a bit.

"I have no idea …" His Desini said as she also frowned.

Then suddenly, they vanished, causing each one to open their eyes into large, shocked orbs. "What the …?!" He exclaimed as he stepped out and looked around. "How did he …?"

"Wow …" The other Natalie said as she smiled and stepped out as well. "That was really cool! How come you can't do that, Nate?!"

"I don't know … Maybe I can …" He said as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Would make things a lot easier …"

**To Be Continued …**

**Author's Note: **Maaaw! I am totally in love with Abel … I know that's pathetic … but seriously … I am … T.T I hope you all liked his little break down moment! I did! T.T Anyways, I'm sure you guys still have questions, like … what is Natalie's ability? I will explain that in the next chapter! XD Thanks for reading! Ja ne! X)

**P.S. **Oh yeah, about when L's crew were commenting about the babies … I didn't bother to say who said what, because if you really knew the characters, you would know who was who … I will tell you who it was, but you gotta figure out which sentence was who. It was everyone in his crew, and even Robin(), but not Nami. Remember, Koby's in L's crew.


End file.
